Ça lui paraissait simple
by Iwako
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive ne menait une vie ni banale, ni exceptionnelle. Mais à partir de ce jour-là, de ce soir-là, elle semblait avoir un peu changé. D'autant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à devenir complètement différente, surtout à cause d'un certain brun.
1. Chapter 1

Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi les choses avaient tourné ainsi. Il y a quelques heures encore, la journée était banale, il mangeait tranquillement son repas dans le jardin derrière le lycée, ses cheveux à la couleur d'un ciel orageux flottants au vent et ses yeux bleus semblant regarder à la fois partout et nulle part. Ciel Phantomhive était seul, buvant son thé. Il était bien le seul élève du lycée à prendre du thé avec lui, dans une bouteille en plastique. Il préférait de loin les tasses, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jardin derrière le lycée était un lieu qu'il appréciait particulièrement pour manger à la pause déjeuner. Il n'y avait jamais aucun élève, surtout parce qu'il était interdit d'aller à cet endroit. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. En fait, le jardin était surtout utilisé pour certains cours et par le club de jardinage après quinze heures, donc Ciel ne risquait pas grand-chose en y allant à cette heure-ci. Et puis, il pensait que ça en valait la peine, parce qu'il faut noter que ce jardin était vraiment beau. Un énorme Ginkgo biloba trônait en son centre, et autour du sentier de cailloux qui y menait, il y avait de nombreuses espèces de fleurs, de buissons, de légumes qui donnaient à l'ensemble un charme fou. Quand Ciel était ici, il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, à milles autres endroits qu'au lycée. Il reconnaissait que le club de jardinage était plutôt compétent. C'est pourquoi chaque jour, à l'heure de la pause déjeuner, il se détendait là, le dos contre le mur, buvant son thé et admirant les plantes.

En regardant la bouteille maintenant vide, il poussa un soupir. Il oublia un peu les plantes, et cette bouteille le ramenait un peu à la réalité. La journée allait encore être longue. Les heures de cours étaient une torture pour lui. Il avait beau être un bon élève, il faisait les choses par obligation, par devoir, ce qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il soupira de nouveau et se leva, prêt à rejoindre sa salle de classe. Ramassant ses affaires, il commençait à rejoindre la cour quand un blond lui tomba dessus.

_ Ciel !

_ Aloïs.

Aloïs était un garçon dans la même classe que Ciel. Il faisait partie des rares personnes avec qui il avait des « conversations », faute d'autre terme. Il était du genre collant, et Ciel n'avait jamais pu s'en débarrasser. Impossible de dire s'ils étaient amis ou s'ils se détestaient. En tout cas leurs conversations n'allaient souvent que dans un seul sens. Il faut dire que le blond avait un côté psychopathe qu'on ne pouvait pas nier, et vouer une obsession à Ciel Phantomhive n'était pas quelque chose de banal non plus.

_ Encore tout seul ? Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas manger avec moi de temps en temps ?

_ Parce qu'être seul est mieux que d'être en ta compagnie.

_ Rhoooh ... Ce que tu peux être froid ...

Les deux garçons prirent alors ensemble le chemin de leur classe. Aloïs parlait de tout et de rien, et Ciel l'écoutait à peine. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait dire le blond, d'autant que pour lui, tout ce qu'il disait était les trois quarts du temps d'un intérêt plus que passable. Arrivant au milieu du brouhaha de la cour du lycée, il saisit malgré tout de la bouche de son pot de colle les mots "sortie" et "discothèque" sans savoir que ces mots allaient transformer sa journée parfaitement banale en une série de situations inconvenantes.

Les cours passaient avec la lenteur qui leur est propre. Le professeur de philosophie parlait de l'influence que pouvait avoir l'opium sur la pensée et sur l'inconscient. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Ciel écoutait à peine. Il regardait par la fenêtre avec un air distrait, parce qu'après tout, ce qui se passait dans la rue était toujours plus intéressant que des babillages sur l'opium. La cloche sonna. Les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la classe, tout le monde parlait fort, bref, le lycée si calme une seconde plus tôt était devenu soudainement aussi bruyant qu'un ouragan dans votre oreille. Ciel traversait les couloirs, se faisant parfois bousculer par des lycéens trop pressés de rentrer chez eux. Quand il passa le portail et gagna la rue, il vit Aloïs sur le trottoir d'en face. Le blond psychopathe le vit, il lui cria alors un "Je passe te prendre tout à l'heure !" qu'on aurait pu entendre à dix kilomètres. Ciel ne comprit pas pourquoi Aloïs passerait le prendre alors il décida de ne pas y faire attention, et prit le chemin de sa maison, en centre-ville. Marchant tranquillement, il profitait de l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi. Traversant plusieurs rues, en empruntant d'autres, il arriva finalement dans son quartier, devant sa maison. Il habitait avec son père, sa mère et son chien dans une grande maison à l'aspect ancien. Cette maison comportait deux étages, un sous-sol, un jardin derrière la bâtisse et une petite tour, tout au fond du jardin.

Il faut dire que sa famille était plutôt aisée. Son père, Vincent Phantomhive, était le président de la compagnie Phantom, leader dans le marché de l'immobilier. Sa mère, Rachel Phantomhive, était une artiste peintre qui exposait et vendait parfois quelques-unes de ses œuvres. Elle lui apprenait parfois la peinture et prenait plaisir à le voir y porter intérêt. Ciel aimait vraiment la peinture. Il aimait voir la vision que donnaient les artistes d'un objet, d'un paysage, ou d'une émotion. C'est pourquoi il passait une partie de son temps libre à dessiner, à peindre de temps en temps, recevant parfois des conseils de sa mère.

C'est donc dans un hall d'entrée rempli de toiles qu'il emprunta l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Il entra dans sa chambre, fatigué et s'affala sur son lit. La chambre de Ciel était plutôt sobre, si on ne tenait pas compte des toiles sombres qui ornaient les murs, et des dessins éparpillés parterre autour du lourd bureau en bois, aussi imposant que le reste des meubles. Un violon, enfermé dans son étui, traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Il aimait bien le garder dans sa chambre, bien qu'il y ait une pièce dédiée à la musique avec un piano. Il ne jouait pas souvent du violon, mais sa tante lui donnant parfois des leçons, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Allongé sur son lit, il observa à travers la fenêtre son chien Sebastian jouer dehors.

À la fin de la journée, la fenêtre laissait passer la lumière du soir qui éclairait la pièce d'une teinte dorée que Ciel trouvait tantôt agréable, tantôt insupportable selon ses humeurs. Il revint à la réalité. Il avait du travail. C'est en traînant les pieds qu'il s'installa à son bureau, prêt à commencer les ennuyeux devoirs. Il avait une analyse de texte. De quoi parlait le texte ? Des services funéraires au XIXe siècle. « _Ce prof est d'histoire vraiment taré. _» pensa-t-il en commençant à lire le texte en question. Et la soirée continua ainsi, assez banalement. Il lit un livre qu'il avait emprunté depuis un moment à la bibliothèque, dessina un peu, s'ennuya, jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne frapper à sa porte.

_ Ciel ?

_ Oui ?

_ Il y a un certain Aloïs qui t'attends dehors. Il dit qu'il est venu te chercher.

_ Quoi ?

Sa mère le regarda avec un air déconcerté. Ciel ne comprenait rien.

_ Eh bien, cet Aloïs m'a dit que tu sortais avec lui ce soir. Tu aurais pu nous le dire quand même.

_ Ha ?

Ne comprenant toujours rien, Ciel décida de descendre pour obtenir des explications. En arrivant à l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, le blond lui sauta dessus.

_ Salut ! Je suis venu te chercher !

_ Bonsoir.

_ On y va ?

_ Où ça ? Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu fais ici, espèce de malpoli.

Ignorant royalement l'insulte qu'on venait de lui lancer, Aloïs répondit « Mais enfin, je t'avais dit qu'on partait danser ce soir ! »

Les mots "sortie" et "discothèque" lui revinrent en mémoire. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas sortir, encore moins avec ce psychopathe qui risquait de l'emmener dans des endroits douteux. Il se souvenait de sa première sortie avec lui, et ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience.

_ Ah. Oui. Eh bien non, je n'ai pas envie de sortir ce soir tu vois ?

_ Quoi ? Ah non ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien !

Et malgré toutes ses protestations, Ciel finit par se faire kidnapper par le blond en direction d'une boîte de nuit. Ça avait été assez rapide non ? Oui, Aloïs n'était pas du genre patient.

La façade du bâtiment n'attirait pas le regard, et la seule indication qui montrait que c'était une boite de nuit était une affiche placardée sur le mur. L'intérieur de la boîte n'avait rien de particulier, mais Ciel ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé : Aloïs l'avait kidnappé dans une boîte de nuit parfaitement normale. Il n'en était pas heureux pour autant, il détestait danser. Il se trouvait ridicule quand il dansait, et la danse en elle-même lui semblait dénuée d'intérêt. C'est pourquoi malgré les efforts d'Aloïs pour le convaincre, il n'alla pas sur la piste de danse et préféra s'installer sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Il se sentait tout aussi ridicule d'avoir à sauter pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas bien grand. Accoudé au comptoir, il regardait le gens danser, s'amuser, et parfois même flirter. La musique était assourdissante. Seul Dieu sait combien il aurait préféré être ailleurs à ce moment-là. Il aurait été bien mieux dans sa chambre, seul, en train de lire ou de faire on ne sait quoi d'autre. Mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il soit traîné ici. Au fond, il aurait pu très bien s'énerver et envoyer Aloïs paître mais il n'avait pas vraiment résisté jusqu'au bout. Il aurait pu, alors pourquoi ? Manque de volonté sans doute. Il était habitué à la solitude, alors se sentir seul ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Néanmoins, là, il se sentait vraiment seul. Aloïs était bien l'une des seules personnes qui lui parlait en dehors de sa famille. Mais il ne voulait pas le considérer comme un ami. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amis. Cette idée regonfla son ego qui avait commencé à fuir avec la solitude. Oui, il n'avait pas besoin d'amis, il était trop prétentieux pour en avoir.

Il quitta des yeux la piste de danse et se retourna vers le bar. Et c'est là que la soirée commença à dégénérer, pour lui en tout cas.

Derrière le comptoir se trouvait un serveur, c'est normal me direz-vous. Ç'aurait été normal si le cœur de Ciel n'avait pas manqué un battement en le voyant.

Le serveur en question était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. La première chose qui marqua Ciel fut ses yeux. Ses pupilles étaient rouges comme le sang. De longs cils noirs habillaient son regard amusé, qui devenait moqueur quand on voyait les commissures de ses lèvres fines former un sourire en coin parfaitement charmeur, ou détestable selon le point de vue. Des mèches de cheveux noirs retombaient des deux côtés de son visage fin. Mais ce qui étonna également Ciel fut la pâleur de sa peau, si fine qu'on aurait cru pouvoir voir au travers. Tout en lui semblait dégager une impression de mystère, d'interdit, de perversion qui l'attira imperceptiblement.

Attendez ... L'attira ? Il préféra de ressaisir rapidement, il était vraiment étrange ce soir-là. Alors, quittant sa contemplation, il reporta de nouveau son regard sur la piste de danse. Aloïs dansait comme un fou, au sens propre comme au figuré. La musique était trop forte pour Ciel ce soir-là. Commençant à avoir des étourdissements, il se rendit aux toilettes, prit le premier lavabo et se passa activement de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, laissant la fraicheur du liquide caresser ses paupières. Il releva sa tête quelques secondes plus tard, observant son reflet dans le miroir. Les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son visage ressemblaient presque à des larmes, et les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur son front étaient trempées. « _J'ai un air pitoyable_ », pensait-il. Il se sentait fatigué, ennuyé et inutile. Et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce serveur l'intriguait tant. « _Sûrement son apparence peu commune _», finit-il par conclure. Mais cette réponse lui laissait une impression d'inachevé. L'aura que dégageait cet être avait quelque chose de fascinant. _« Il y a des gens comme ça._ ».

Tout à coup, une pensée le traversa. Il voulait ruiner sa soirée. Il avait bien envie d'alcool. C'est interdit aux mineurs. Et c'est là qu'il vit une canette au trois quarts pleine qui traînait (comme par hasard) à côté d'un des lavabos. Il se demanda alors si une divinité quelconque voulait vraiment que sa journée se termine mal, mais dans un élan, une pulsion, une envie d'interdit, il saisit la canette et la vida en deux coups. C'était mal, de boire trop vite, mais tant pis. Il serait peut-être de meilleure humeur. Mais surtout, Ciel ne tenait pas l'alcool. Alors, laissant le temps à la boisson d'agir dans son organisme, il retourna dans la salle, à moitié soûl. Tant pis.

Quand il retourna dans la salle, il eut le malheur de voir le serveur encore derrière son comptoir. Les lumières de la boîte de nuit se reflétant sur sa peau pâle, on aurait dit qu'il émanait de lui des rayonnements colorés, enfouis sous sa peau. Le cœur de Ciel rata de nouveau un battement. Il avait un air hébété. Merde, pourquoi ce type lui faisait cet effet ? Et il choisit de faire ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire, il choisit de laisser sa soirée dégénérer encore un peu plus.

Il s'approcha du comptoir, s'assit sur un tabouret, mit sa tête entre ses bras et se mit à fixer le barman. Il n'arrêtait pas de le dévorer des yeux. Il détaillait chacun de ses mouvements, tous ses gestes, tous les gens auxquels il parlait. Il voulait que ce serveur le remarque. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il le voulait, un point c'est tout. L'homme aux yeux carmins sembla le voir, puisqu'il évitait de croiser son regard peu importe la direction dans laquelle il regardait. Ciel ne démordait pas. Il continuait son petit jeu silencieux. Ah, il avait l'air de l'énerver. Il ne savait là encore pas pourquoi, mais il s'amusait à ennuyer ce type. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que le lycéen ne le quittait pas des yeux, et les clients n'étaient plus en masse au comptoir, alors le barman s'approcha du jeune homme.

_ Vous désirez quelque chose ?

_ Toi.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

Ciel avait les joues rouges et le regard embué. Il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool. Ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait de dire une grosse bêtise, il sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre « De l'eau. »

_ Très bien.

Le barman, sans poser plus de questions, rempli un verre qu'il lui tendit. Ciel renversait de l'eau sur lui en buvant. Il avait l'air encore plus pitoyable que tout à l'heure. Ses pensées semblaient se mélanger les unes aux autres, il lui était impossible d'avoir l'esprit clair. Mais il ne luttait pas. Au contraire. Il laissait ses pensées se mélanger les unes aux autres parce qu'après tout, ce soir-là, il sentait que c'était un soir différent. Ce n'était qu'une impression mais bon, ne dit-on pas qu'on doit se fier à l'instinct ? En général, ce genre de dictons, c'était un ramassis de bêtises pour lui, mais hé, doit-on rappeler que c'était un soir différent ?

_ Puis je vous demander votre âge ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Vous avez l'air jeune.

_ J'ai 16 ans.

_ Vous êtes jeune. Puis je vous poser une deuxième question ?

_ ... Quoi encore ?

_ Êtes-vous soûl ?

Ciel releva la tête. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui avec un regard suspicieux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ils se regardaient tous deux dans les yeux, et Ciel ne pouvait que se plonger dans ces iris rouges, profondes et énigmatiques. Il sentit ses joues chauffer. Ce regard le gênait, énormément. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait vraiment pas pour le coup, mais il ne baissait pas les yeux, ç'aurait été un peu déshonorant pour lui. Son cœur frappait sa poitrine. Un peu trop fort. Ah, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, cet homme lui avait posé une question. Devait-il y répondre ? Il s'en fichait, il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne, encore moins à barman qu'il avait « rencontré » une minute plus tôt. Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'étala sur la table.

_ J'en sais rien. Pas vraiment. 'Fais chier. Mais ça ne vous concerne pas.

Le serveur avait un regard désapprobateur, mais ne chercha pas en savoir plus. Il finit par partir prendre les commandes d'autres clients, laissant le lycéen seul, affalé sur le comptoir, en haut d'un tabouret trop grand pour lui. Bon sang, pourquoi il s'était sentit rougir comme ça ? Il avait l'habitude de regarder les gens dans les yeux, alors pourquoi ? « _Hé ! Ce soir-là est différent, tu l'as dit toi-même !_ » aurait pu dire une petite voix dans sa tête. Il n'y en avait pas, mais s'il y en avait eu une, c'est ce qu'elle aurait dit. Au fond il ne chercha pas à creuser plus loin. On ne croise pas des gens avec des iris carmin tous les jours, ça aurait foutu des frissons à n'importe qui. C'est sur ces bonnes pensées qu'il demeura affalé sur le comptoir, continua d'observer négligemment l'objet de sa curiosité. Le brun avait de gestes fluides et vifs, comme si son poids n'avait aucune importance. Il avait ce quelque chose qu'on remarquait. Cet homme était un être à part. C'est ce que pensait Ciel.

En soi, Ciel était un être à part lui aussi. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Généralement, il se fichait des autres mais cet homme était différent. Il se sentait à la fois proche et à la fois éloigné de lui. Il continuait de le regarder, songeur. Il laissait ses pensées divaguer vers des idées qui ne devraient pas y être. Il se trouvait stupide. Mais là, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il demeura songeur jusqu'à ce qu'une tignasse blonde vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Ça va ?

_ Plus ou moins. J'étais mieux sans toi.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, ça a du bon de danser parfois, ça défoule.

_ Je m'en fous.

Aloïs avait encore une fois royalement ignoré la pique lancée par son camarade. Cependant, il se demanda pourquoi le si digne et prétentieux Ciel Phantomhive était avachi sur un comptoir. Ouais, il était si prétentieux qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais « à poser sa figure sur la surface sale d'un comptoir ». Le blond avait bien envie de jouer à l'emmerdeur sur le moment, alors il lui posa directement la question.

_ Eh, pourquoi tu dors sur ce comptoir ?

_Je ne dors pas.

_ Tu sais que t'as l'air vraiment moins snob comme ça ?

_ Je n'ai pas l'air snob

_ Montre ton visage.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Fais-le, c'est tout.

Ciel releva la mollement la tête. Aloïs l'observa un instant avant de le regarder avec un regard ébahi. Ciel venait-il de lui obéir ? Non non, il y avait autre chose derrière ça.

_ Non ? T'as bu ! J'y crois pas ! Où est-ce que t'as trouvé de l'alcool ?

À croire que son regard embué et ses joues légèrement rosies le trahissaient tout de suite.

_ Nulle part.

_ Et en plus tu viens de m'obéir ! Putain, champagne !

_ Tais-toi …

Le blond le regarda soudain avec des yeux de psychopathe, un énorme sourire plaqué au visage. Si Ciel était à moitié soûl, était-il aussi à moitié soumis ? Des tonnes d'idées lui venaient en tête. Après tout, ne venait-il pas de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé … ? La question valait la peine d'être vérifiée.

_ Ciel ?

_ … Quoi ?

_ Tu viens ?

_ Où ça ?

_ …

Aloïs avait vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe. Ciel ne voulait vraiment pas savoir à quoi il pouvait penser en ce moment, alors il préféra décliner « l'offre ». D'autant que connaissant le blond, il pouvait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi.

_ Non, la flemme.

_ Vraiment qu'à moitié soumis hein …

_ Quoi ?

_ Non, rien. Dit-il avec un air déçu. Sinon, je pense que je vais rentrer. Je te raccompagne jusque chez toi ?

Ciel sembla réfléchir un instant. Il n'avait pas très envie de partir. Notamment à cause d'un certain serveur brun qui l'intriguait énormément. Alors, encore une fois, il déclina.

Aloïs avait beau protester, lui rappeler combien sa maison était loin, et qu'il ne devait pas se promener seul dans les rues au beau milieu de la nuit, surtout dans son état, il refusait. Il sentait que s'il partait maintenant, il le regretterai. Alors il laissa Aloïs partir seul.

Le barman le regarda partir, pendant qu'il servait un client. Il porta son regard sur Ciel. Il était amorphe, on aurait dit un mollusque. « _Pathétique _» pensa-t-il. Mais ce garçon avait autre chose, il avait autre chose qui le rendait différent. Il n'était pas un simple adolescent stupide ayant pris de l'alcool comme ça, pour s'amuser. Il y avait une autre raison, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un qui fait ce genre de choses. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il pensait le comprendre, d'une certaine façon.

« _C'est stupide, je ne suis pas une personne qui s'occupe des autres. Il y a des jours où l'empathie devrait être interdite._ ». C'était ce que pensait le brun. Il allait bientôt avoir fini sa nuit, il ne restait plus qu'un groupe d'amis qui partaient, et le gamin sur le comptoir. Alors il terminait d'essuyer les derniers verres d'un air distrait quand il s'aperçu qu'il restait le verre dans lequel le mollusque avait bu de l'eau. Alors il s'approcha du garçon et récupéra le verre tandis que le garçon en question bavait sur son comptoir. Attendez … Bavait ?

Ciel s'était endormi depuis un moment déjà. La fatigue et l'alcool l'avaient assommé. Pourtant, il sortit lentement de son sommeil quand il sentit un souffle chaud sur front. C'était suave, brûlant. C'était bien trop agréable, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, il voulait rester ainsi encore un peu. Il sentit une pression sur son épaule. On aurait dit la pression d'une main de femme, légère, aérienne. Soudain, cette même pression devint plus lourde, plus insistante. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux quand on se mit à le secouer, et poussa un grognement. Qui osait gâcher un moment pareil ? Il eut bien vite la réponse -un peu trop vite pour lui peut-être-. En relevant la tête, il vit deux yeux carmins qui l'observaient, profonds et froids. Il se trouvait juste à quelques centimètres du visage du serveur.

_ Pardonnez-moi mais vous dormiez, je me suis donc permis de vous réveiller.

Ciel ne répondit rien. Il était un peu troublé. Il s'était endormi sur un comptoir ? Sérieusement ? Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là, même si au fond, il le savait très bien. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était un peu trop proche du barman à son goût. Il ne comptait pas laisser son cœur jouer du tambourin dans sa cage thoracique une deuxième fois. Il se dépêcha de descendre -avec difficulté- de son tabouret.

_ Je vais rentrer, merci de m'avoir réveillé.

Ciel n'avait plus vraiment de volonté, il avait juste hâte de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il partit, se dirigeant lentement vers la pièce qui faisait office de « hall d'entrée ». Quelque chose le gênait cependant. Il se sentait vraiment seul et n'avait pas vraiment le courage de rentrer.

_ Vous ne devriez pas rentrer seul, aussi tard. Je vous raccompagne.

Le lycéen se retourna. Cet homme lui proposait de le raccompagner ? Son cœur se mit à battre très vite, une fois de plus et merde, il stressait. Il observait le serveur avec des yeux ébahis. « _Que tu es bête, ressaisis-toi ! _»

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'être raccompagné. Je peux me débrouiller sans votre aide.

_ Allons … Permettez-moi de vous ramener, dit le serveur avec un sourire hypocrite.

Ciel ne répondit rien. Sa curiosité lui criant d'accepter son offre, sa fierté le ramenait sur le droit chemin. « _Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, si il insiste tant_. ». Il regarda le brun enfiler son manteau avec élégance. C'était un long manteau noir, du genre de ceux qui se portaient au XIXe siècle. Sur pas mal de gens, ce manteau aurait paru bizarre mais sur lui, il était parfait. Il lui donnait un côté classe et un peu mystérieux. Ça lui allait bien. Le lycéen se retourna. Il se dirigea vers la porte, sans savoir s'il devait partir le laissant ou bien s'il devait l'attendre. C'est pour cette raison qu'il prenait tout son temps pour se diriger vers l'extérieur.

Finalement, ils partirent tous les deux sans un mot. Le barman ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Ciel. Le lycéen frissonna quand il sentit l'air frais de la nuit sur sa peau.

Ciel marchait devant et le barman le suivait. Il était vraiment grand, et Ciel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir minuscule à côté. Cet homme l'énervait déjà.

_ Pourrais-je connaître votre nom ?

Ciel sursauta, puis continua de marcher. Cet idiot, il lui avait fait peur ! Il se sentait un peu honteux. Et pourquoi est-ce que son cœur continuait de marteler sa poitrine comme ça ?

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Il avait répondu sur un ton froid. Même si intérieurement, il se consumait. Le barman soupira.

_ Comme vous voudrez.

Ils continuèrent ainsi longtemps, sans un mot. Le brun ne savait pas quoi penser. Il fallait dire que lancer une conversation avec ce gamin avait l'air aussi compliqué que de faire le tour de la ville dix fois à cloche-pied. Alors il ne dit plus rien. Ce lycéen n'était quand même pas vraiment ordinaire. Voir quelqu'un sortir comme ça la nuit, et s'endormir dans une discothèque n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours, surtout quand ce quelqu'un était un adolescent prétentieux. Mais ce gamin l'intriguait. Il avait l'air assez indépendant pour son âge. Et puis, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de portable sur lui. Quel genre de parent laisse son enfant sortir la nuit sans portable ou sans venir le récupérer ? Enfin ça, le brun n'en savait rien. Il ne savait rien des enfants. Il n'en avait rien à faire, de toute façon. Sortant de ses pensées, il fut un peu surpris de voir la rue qu'empruntait le lycéen.

Cette rue était une rue ou il y avait du passage, certes, mais elle était bordée de maisons bourgeoises. Les maisons, bien que plus grandes que la moyenne, n'étaient pas immenses, mais possédaient pour la plupart un ou deux étages. Les murs étaient souvent en briques, et les toits de quelques maisons en ardoise. Elles paraissaient neuves au premier abord, mais étaient en réalité plus anciennes qu'elles n'en avaient l'air. Ce gosse ne pouvait pas habiter là. Pourtant, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

_ Ma maison est à quelques mètres, alors vous pouvez me laisser maintenant.

_ Euh… Oui très bien, bonne soirée. dit-il un peu surpris.

Le garçon se retourna et partit. Le brun n'en revenait pas, ce gamin vivait dans ce quartier-ci ? Remarque, ça expliquait un peu son attitude prétentieuse. Il le regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit.

« _Ne dis pas au revoir surtout, sale gosse._ »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier ceux qui lisent, parce que voilà, je vous dis merci. C'est la toute première fic que je poste, alors bon j'étais un peu tendue. Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a encore plus motivée à continuer d'écrire ! Alors merci °(^o^)° ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre dans lequel il ne passe … quasiment rien. Enfin je vous laisse vous faire votre avis. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à dire si des trucs ne vont pas, enfin voilà quoi … tout ça tout ça … Merci et bonne lecture (j'espère) !**_

Ciel rentra, sans bruit. Toute la maison sommeillait. Il faisait noir, mais pour ne réveiller personne, il n'alluma pas. Il prit simplement le chandelier qui était depuis toujours sur la commode dans le hall d'entrée. Sortant un briquet d'un tiroir, il enflamma une à une les trois bougies. En montant le grand escalier, il vit son chien, Sebastian, qui dormait sur le coussin qui lui était attitré. Traversant le couloir à tâtons, il atteint sa chambre, essayant de ne pas faire grincer la porte en y entrant. Il déposa le chandelier sur sa table de nuit avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, exténué. En fermant les yeux, il crut voir une ombre souffler les bougies du chandelier. Il se surprit à espérer que ce serait ce mystérieux serveur, parce qu'au fond, dans sa façon de parler, n'avait-il pas des airs de majordome ?

Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les rideaux. Ciel était bien. Il avait chaud, enveloppé dans sa couette, au milieu des couvertures et des coussins. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il n'en avait pas la force de toute façon. La lumière dorée était superbe ce matin. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans ce nuage qu'était la somnolence à cause d'elle. Tant pis. En se redressant, il sentit un poids sur sa jambe droite. Sebastian roupillait tranquillement sur son lit. Ciel caressa son chien, le réveillant. Puis, peinant un peu à se mettre debout, il marcha jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Pour ça, il était content, d'avoir sa propre salle de bain. C'était une salle de bain assez grande, avec du carrelage blanc et une baignoire à pieds qui trônait en son milieu. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo, et regarda un instant son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait gardé ses habits de la veille. Pourquoi les avait-il gardés déjà ? Il ne se souvenait plus.

Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage et peigné rapidement, il descendit dans la salle à manger, où un petit déjeuner copieux l'attendait. Sa mère avait préparé des scones, des gaufres, des brioches, et avait mis du thé dans une tasse en porcelaine. Content de voir ce festin, Ciel s'attabla et déjeuna tranquillement, accompagné par la lumière matinale qui, à travers les fenêtres, inondait la pièce d'une douce chaleur. Comme d'habitude, il n'était pas étonné, sa mère était vraiment une bonne cuisinière. La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas préparer correctement aux goûts de Ciel était le thé. Pour lui, il manquait toujours quelque chose. Mais ce matin-là, sans se poser trop de questions, il apprécia simplement le thé qu'elle lui avait préparé. Il finit vite de manger, il n'avait pas très faim. Il faut dire qu'il commençait à avoir un peu mal au crâne. Il n'avait pas été complètement soul la nuit passée, mais la musique à s'en exploser les tympans et le peu d'alcool qu'il avait bu avaient suffi à lui faire endurer un léger mal de tête. Décidément.

Ciel se rendit devant la porte de l'atelier de sa mère, elle devait sûrement déjà peindre à cette heure-là. Il frappa à la porte. Rachel répondit aussitôt. Lorsqu'il entra, sa mère lui sourit. Les fenêtres de l'atelier donnaient su le jardin qu'elle était en train de peindre. Ciel prit la parole.

_ Bonjour, je venais te remercier pour le déjeuner.

_ Mais de rien, de rien.

_ …

_ Je voulais de dire, Ciel …

Sa mère avait pris un ton très doux, mais son regard trahissait une certaine inquiétude.

_ Sois prudent. Tu sais, j'étais un peu inquiète hier. Mais tout s'est bien passé hein ? Aloïs t'a raccompagné ?

Ciel revit passer dans ses yeux le séduisant barman marchant derrière lui. Mince, il l'avait complètement oublié. Comment avait-il pu oublier un truc pareil ? Comme on dit : il avait dormi entre-temps. Mais enfin quand même. Ah, c'est vrai, il était tombé dans son lit comme une masse, c'est pour ça qu'il avait les mêmes vêtements … Il sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Il ne pourrait jamais admettre que c'était un serveur qui l'avait fait rougir, un brun qui l'avait tant intrigué qui l'avait raccompagné. Il se souvint que son cœur battait si vite, si vite …

_ Oui, Aloïs m'a ramené.

Il mentait, mais peu lui importait. Il ne reverrait jamais ce brun, alors autant l'oublier dès maintenant. C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions que Ciel sortit de l'atelier de sa mère. Il l'oublierait. Comme on oublie peu à peu le visage des personnes auxquelles on n'a parlé qu'une seule fois.

En entrant dans sa salle de bain pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, il se fit couler un bain chaud tandis qu'il ôtait un à un ses vêtements. Une fois entièrement nu, il entra dans l'eau. Trop chaude. Elle lui brûlait la peau, mais d'ici une minute il y serait habitué. En attendant, il laissait l'eau rougir sa peau blanche, il voulait sentir la brûlure du liquide sur ses membres. Une chaleur insupportable lui montait à la tête.

« _C'est bien comme ça, au final_. »

La peau rougie, l'état comateux dans lequel il entrait en s'immergeant, tout cela était bien. Il se sentait un peu … comment dire ? Mélancolique ? Alors, que l'eau soit brûlante, tout ça, il s'en fichait. Et déjà elle commençait à tiédir. Ciel se saisit du shampoing qui traînait sur le rebord de la baignoire, faisant mousser ses cheveux. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il se sentait détendu. Le silence régnant dans la salle de bain, le faible clapotis de l'eau, les rayons dorés du soleil, tout était parfait. Se saisissant cette fois du savon, il lava chaque parcelle de son corps mince, satisfait de se sentir enfin propre. Il replongea dans l'eau qui se chargeait pour lui de retirer la mousse blanche de ses fins cheveux bleus-gris. Profitant encore un peu de ce plaisir, il rinça le reste de son corps avant de sortir, presque à regret, de l'eau devenue trop tiède. Entourant alors une serviette autour de sa taille, il se rendit dans sa chambre, devant son armoire et choisit ses vêtements un à un. Il s'habilla rapidement, pour ne pas prendre froid. Il ne pensait à rien. Le mal de tête était passé, et il était de bonne humeur, ce qui était plutôt rare. Il s'autorisa un mince sourire. Oui, il pensait pouvoir passer une bonne journée.

S'installant sur son bureau, il commença à dessiner tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Les traits étaient fins et appliqués. Il dessinait tantôt un arbre, tantôt un objet, et étudiait différentes positions possibles pour une personne assise, debout, ou en train de marcher. Ses essais n'étaient pas très convaincants. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dessiner de plus, il commençait à esquisser des traits sans but précis, des petits traits qui partaient dans diverses directions, d'autres plus longs. Son trait était de moins en moins fin, de plus en plus colérique, épais, lourd. Il dessinait un visage. Pensant essayer de dessiner un membre de sa famille à partir de cette « base » il commença par les yeux. Il avait beau penser à dessiner autre chose, ses doigts retranscrivaient ces yeux carmins, ce regard froid qu'il avait observé sur le visage du serveur. Il soupira. Non, apparemment il n'arrivait pas à le chasser de son esprit. Résigné, il continua peu à peu le croquis, dessinant la courbe de sa mâchoire, les commissures de ses lèvres, ses longs cils. Peut-être quand le dessinant, il arrêterait de penser à lui. Il dessina ses cheveux aussi, avec le premier fusain qu'il trouva abandonné dans un coin de son bureau, au milieu des feuilles éparpillées. Il ne fit pas vraiment de finitions sur son dessin. Il ne voulait pas. Il devait rester inachevé. Un peu comme sa rencontre avec lui d'ailleurs. Alors il rangea la feuille dans un tiroir de son bureau et se leva.

La matinée avait vite passé, l'heure du repas était déjà arrivée, Ciel descendit dans la salle à manger. Sa mère l'y attendait déjà. Les plats étaient posés sur la table : du poulet et des haricots, de la salade avec des tomates, une panière de pain de campagne. Il s'installa. Il ne manquait plus que son père pour commencer. Vincent Phantomhive travaillait beaucoup, c'était un homme sérieux, travailleur, mais qui appréciait tout autant de se détendre de temps à autres en écoutant son fils jouer du violon, ou en faisant une partie de billard avec des amis. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Il pouvait enfin profiter d'une pause au milieu de son travail, et discuter avec sa famille.

_ Bonjour, Rachel, Ciel. Comment allez-vous ?

Il s'installa à son tour. Ciel était content de voir son père d'aussi bonne humeur, car il arrivait qu'on le trouve avec des cernes effrayantes et un regard à moitié mort, et ce dû à la surcharge de travail.

_ Je vais bien, dit Rachel avec un sourire doux.

_ Et toi, Ciel ?

_ Oui, ça va.

_ Eh bien, mangeons !

Le repas commençait bien. La famille échangeait des banalités, et Ciel participait à la conversation assez activement, ce qui était rare. Il semblait que la bonne humeur du père avait quelque chose de communicatif. La conversation continua, jusqu'à ce que Rachel parte chercher le dessert. Elle avait fait une tarte aux pommes. Ciel regardait la pâtisserie avec envie. Ses parents s'en amusèrent. C'est lorsque Ciel avala le premier morceau de tarte que son père commença petit à petit à parler de choses plus sérieuses que des banalités.

_ Ciel, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Angelina vient demain.

Angelina était la tante de Ciel. Elle était médecin et était surnommée « Madame Red » par ses patients, et y compris par Ciel, à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux. C'était elle qui lui apprenait le violon.

_ Ah, très bien.

_ Et il y a quelqu'un qu'elle voudrait te présenter.

_ Ah ? Qui donc ?

_ Ça, je ne sais pas. Elle m'a simplement dit que c'est à propos de la musique.

Ciel était un peu méfiant, il se demanda qui sa tante pourrait bien lui présenter. En rapport avec la musique ? Il ne voyait pas. Un ami musicien ? Violoniste ? Compositeur ?

« _Je verrai bien demain_.»

_ Angelina ne m'a rien dit à propos de ça … commença Rachel.

_ Je sais. Elle a téléphoné tout à l'heure. J'ai été étonné qu'elle ait le temps de passer.

Les deux époux commencèrent alors, de fil en aiguille, à parler de la famille, puis des collègues, puis du travail, et du moment de l'année où ils pourraient partir en vacances. Ciel n'écoutait déjà plus. Il n'était pas vraiment impatient de savoir qui sa tante voulait lui présenter. Il s'en fichait à vrai dire. Alors, sans se poser plus de questions, il sortit de table et retourna dans sa chambre. Il était treize heures et il ne savait déjà plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas tourner en rond dans la maison, parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant, donc il choisit plutôt de sortir. Prévenant sa mère qu'il partait, il prit sa veste et ouvrit la porte. L'air était froid, il grelotta. Le beau temps de la matinée avait tourné à l'orage. Il était sorti sur un coup de tête, c'est pourquoi il se retrouva planté devant la porte, à chercher où il pourrait bien aller. Le choix fut finalement rapidement fait. Il remonta la rue, direction la librairie.

La librairie était un lieu que Ciel fréquentait assez régulièrement, notamment parce qu'elle était tenue par les Midford. Elizabeth Midford, sa cousine gérait souvent la caisse dont le marbre était toujours impeccable, notamment à cause de Frances, la tante, qui ne tolérait rien d'autre que quelque chose qui soit impeccable. Pourtant, la librairie comprenait de nombreux coins et recoins poussiéreux, du fait que Frances était plus souvent dans l'arrière-boutique. Les piles de livres étaient en revanche toujours impeccablement classées. Mêmes les piles par terre, faute de place sur les étagères, étaient classées selon le genre et le nom de l'auteur. Cette librairie était d'une richesse incroyable. À vrai dire, on y trouvait une variété de livres et d'encyclopédies impressionnante il y avait aussi bien des romans policiers que des classiques du théâtre, des livres neufs ou d'occasion, des traités d'horlogeries et des dictionnaires, des polars et des livres pour enfants … Bref on y trouvait tellement de choses que lorsqu'on y allait, on était sûr d'y trouver son bonheur. Ciel était comme ça lui aussi. Il y trouvait toujours ce qu'il cherchait. Mais aujourd'hui, il y allait surtout pour flâner, se changer les idées.

En passant la porte de la librairie, la clochette annonçant l'arrivée d'un client retentit. Elizabeth tenait une fois de plus la caisse ce jour-là. Elle s'apprêtait à annoncer son discours habituel : « Bonjour, bienvenue à la Librairie Midford ! », mais elle se tut aussitôt qu'elle vit Ciel, avant de lui sauter dans les bras en criant son nom. C'était pareil à chaque fois que Ciel allait à la librairie, mais il ne s'y habituerai sans doute jamais. Elizabeth l'invita à prendre le thé, et un thé ne se refusait pas, pour lui en tout cas. Elle partit à l'étage – la famille occupait tout l'immeuble au-dessus de la boutique – et ramena sur un plateau le thé ainsi que des biscuits au beurre maison.

_ Alors ? Comment trouves-tu les biscuits ?

_ Ils sont bons, c'est toi qui les as faits ?

_ Oui, répondit Elizabeth avec fierté, je me mets à la cuisine en ce moment. J'essaie de cuisiner dès que j'ai un peu de temps, histoire de m'entraîner.

_ Bah, félicitations, Elizabeth, la cuisine te réussit plutôt bien.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lizzy !

« _Ah, sur ce point-là, elle ne changera jamais._ » pensa-t-il avec agacement.

_ Très bien, Lizzy.

_ Oui ! Passons, tu étais venu trouver quelque chose en particulier ?

_ Non, à vrai dire, je pensais juste flâner un peu dans les rayons aujourd'hui.

_ Comme tu veux !

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de prendre le thé, Ciel laissa Lizzy derrière la caisse pour se promener dans les rayons de la librairie. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait envie de lire en ce moment. Alors il laissa son regard dériver sur les tranches, cherchant une œuvre d'un auteur qu'il aurait déjà lu ou un roman au titre intriguant. Les étagères étaient poussiéreuses par endroit. Ciel trouva amusant de tomber sur le même exemplaire d'un même livre, l'un d'occasion, jauni et corné, et l'autre neuf. Son regard se posa sur l'étagère dédiée aux livres de La Pléiade. Laissant une fois de plus son regard parcourir le nom d'auteurs comme Maupassant ou Corneille, il tomba sur du Edgar Allan Poe. « Œuvres en Prose ». Le lycéen avait déjà lu une ou deux nouvelles de cet auteur, alors il saisit le livre et commença à le feuilleter, s'arrêtant parfois un peu plus longtemps sur un passage, buvant les mots du regard. Oui, ce livre-là n'avait pas l'air mal du tout. Cinquante euros environ. Aïe. En sortant, Ciel avait pris pas mal d'argent sur lui au cas où, mais il espérait au moins pouvoir s'acheter un chocolat à la terrasse d'un café. « _Tant pis pour le chocolat_ ». Il se dirigea vers la caisse.

_ Lizzy, je prends ça.

_ Ah ça ? Très bien. Ça fait 47 euros …

_ Oui.

Ciel tendit la monnaie à sa cousine. Il ne lui restait quasiment rien après cet achat. Mais bon, la couverture en cuir, l'écriture dorée sur la tranche et les pages en papier de soie valaient bien ça, non ? Il était quand même satisfait. Saluant sa cousine, il sortit de la boutique. Là encore, l'écart de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur le fit frissonner. Il reprit sa marche, sachant maintenant où il comptait se rendre.

Le parc. C'était un lieu calme, malgré qu'il soit situé en plein centre-ville. Il n'était pas grand, entouré d'une clôture en fer, et un portail de la même matière faisait office d'entrée. Il y avait un étang, quelques arbres, et un seul et unique banc qui n'était la plupart du temps jamais occupé. Cet espace vert était un peu invisible, entouré par la route. On passait devant en voiture, sans le voir, trop occupé à penser au dîner ou aux embouteillages. Même les piétons l'ignoraient un peu. Les joggers y passaient seulement en courant, les piétons y passaient aussi, mais jamais ne s'y attardaient, ou ne profitaient du calme qu'offrait le lieu. Ciel y allait de temps en temps. C'était bien qu'il n'y ait jamais personne, vraiment ça l'arrangeait ainsi il pouvait lire, dessiner, ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre sans être dérangé.

Il franchit le portail de fer rouillé, marcha quelques mètres, avant de s'asseoir tranquillement sur le banc. Il sortit de son sac le livre qu'il avait acheté quelques minutes plus tôt. Ouais, lire calmement à l'air libre le tentait bien. Il sauta les quelques pages d'introduction pour arriver à la première nouvelle. « Double assassinat dans le rue Morgue. ». Les mots s'offraient peu à peu à lui, tandis qu'il buvait les phrases, inscrites sur ce papier fin et délicat. Il tourna la page. Une tache la déforma. Plusieurs autres taches vinrent s'ajouter à celle-ci, obligeant Ciel à fermer le livre. La pluie venait de le surprendre, et il ne voulait pas être trempé. Enfin, qu'était devenu le soleil de la matinée ? Cet imprévu le mit de mauvaise humeur, il allait devoir rentrer plus tôt. Il se releva, rangeant son livre dans sa besace. C'est comme ça que, lorsque son regard dériva vers l'entrée du parc, il eut une petite surprise.

Une seconde avait suffi. Ciel venait de ranger son livre, commençait à marcher et il avait vu ce brun, équipé de ce même manteau noir, entrer dans le parc. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il le saluer, et le remercier poliment de l'avoir raccompagné ? Non, il avait une fierté tout de même. Il ne le saluerait pas. Que faire alors ? L'ignorer ? Mince, il commençait à paniquer. Se calmer, se calmer, mais enfin pourquoi est-ce qu'il paniquait au juste ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, aucune. Cette fois-ci, son cœur ne battait pas à cent à l'heure, il ne rougissait pas, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Vraiment pas. Le brun marchait déjà dans l'allée.

Ciel mit son sac sur son épaule, fouillant dedans tout en marchant vers la sortie. Il passa à côté du brun, sans lui jeter un regard. Il sortit enfin du parc quelques mètres plus loin. Les gouttes commençaient à se faire de plus en plus présentes, et on pouvait entendre l'orage qui s'annonçait au loin. Marchant dans la ville humide, il se hâta de rentrer chez lui. Accrochant négligemment sa veste au porte-manteau, il se dirigea, fatigué, vers sa salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas sentir le chien mouillé. Il se fit couler un bain pour la deuxième fois de la journée, à croire qu'il n'avait que ça à faire. Il se dévêtit, posa ses vêtement mouillés sur le radiateur et se glissa dans l'eau.

Ciel se détendit enfin. Il se sentait … comment dire ? Soulagé ? Depuis qu'il avait vu cet homme, au parc, il avait cette boule au niveau de l'estomac. Pourquoi avait-il stressé autant ? Il ne cherchait pas à savoir. Ce serveur l'avait vu dans un état assez pitoyable, c'était évident. Avait-il honte ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça le gênait que ce serveur l'ai vu de manière si déplorable ? Après tout, il se fichait bien qu'Aloïs, ou n'importe quelle personne présente dans la boîte de nuit ce soir-là l'ai vu ainsi. Alors pourquoi seulement lui ? Non, ça ne servait à rien de penser à tout ça maintenant, il n'allait que s'embrouiller encore plus.

« _J'y réfléchirai plus tard_. »

Il sortit de l'eau, alla dans sa chambre, regarda la pendule. Cinq heures. Il regarda dehors. Il faisait sombre. Des trombes d'eau tombaient dehors. Il joua du violon jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Après ça, il prit son livre et le lut calmement, avant de s'endormir comme un enfant.

Le lendemain matin, il faisait gris. Ce fut la première chose que Ciel remarqua en se levant. Ouvrant les épaisses portes de son armoire, il en sortit une chemise, un pantalon et une veste. Il peigna rapidement ses cheveux et se passa de l'eau sur le visage alors que la pluie continuait sa course le long des gouttières. Il descendit alors tranquillement prendre son petit déjeuner et dire bonjour aux membres de sa famille, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Madame Red devait venir à l'heure du déjeuner, accompagnée de son invité. Bien que le jeune Phantomhive ne fût pas vraiment impatient de le rencontrer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser de temps en temps. Après tout, cette visite faisait de ce dimanche une journée un peu plus particulière. Ça le changerait de ses dimanches fades et ennuyeux. Alors pour lui, cette visite ne pouvait rien avoir de négatif. Il se mit cependant à douter un peu. Sa tante voulait lui présenter cet inconnu ? Il était normal qu'il se pose quelques questions. Mais il faisait confiance à sa tante, après tout, c'était quelqu'un de censé, en comparaison à certaines personnes de son entourage.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva lentement, et Angelina était en retard. Vincent avait arrêté de travailler plus tôt pour aider sa femme à préparer l'apéritif ainsi que le repas. Quand Ciel entra dans le salon, son père lui demanda de descendre à la cave chercher une bouteille de vin. Il franchit les quelques marches en pierre qui y menaient. Il n'aimait pas la cave, il y faisait froid, c'était peu éclairé, et surtout, surtout, si on avait un peu de chance, on pouvait y trouver des souris, voire des rats. Alors oui, il n'aimait pas vraiment la cave. Parcourant les casiers à vins, prenant une bouteille, il entendit une sonnerie résonnant dans le hall d'entrée.

La sonnette. Madame Red venait d'arriver. Quand il se rendit dans le hall, la scène qui s'offrit à ses yeux le figea sur place.

Vincent Phantomhive ouvrait la porte tandis que Rachel saluait chaleureusement sa sœur. À côté d'elle se trouvait un jeune homme, grand, pâle, dont les yeux rouges figés dans une expression de surprise restaient fixés sur lui.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le troisième chapitre, un peu plus court que les deux premiers (euh … désolée ?).**_

_**Il y a aussi un peu plus de dialogues, j'imagine qu'il y en aura moins dans le prochain. Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus et encore une fois, je vous souhaite (j'espère) une bonne lecture. Merci !**_

Ciel n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Dans le hall, un silence pesant s'était installé. Alors que son esprit était plus bruyant que jamais.

« Ciel ? »

Il était figé, sa vision était trouble.

« Ciel ? »

Il vit sa mère avec un air inquiet, son père avec un air étonné.

« Il y a un problème, Ciel ? »

Que répondre. Oui il y avait un problème, un élément perturbateur était entré chez lui. Se ressaisir était sans doute une bonne idée.

« Non, aucun. »

Un pur mensonge. Le brun en face de lui le regardait, amusé. Ciel, lui, n'était pas amusé du tout. Si le hasard avait été quelqu'un présent dans la pièce ce jour-là, il l'aurait tué.

Les invités se firent accompagner dans le salon, suivis de loin par le jeune Phantomhive qui déposa la bouteille de vin sur la table. Ils s'assirent tous sur les fauteuils en cuir autour de cette-dernière. Ciel regardait par la fenêtre. Cet homme était donc celui que sa tante voulait lui présenter. Soit. Il ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus. Sa tante le lui présenterait et une fois que l'heure de déjeuner serait passée ils s'en iraient tous les deux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter. A moins que … Si ce fichu serveur racontait à ses parents dans quel état il avait vu leur fils deux nuits plus tôt, il aurait le droit à pas mal de questions, et au regard sévère de son père. La panique le saisit tandis qu'il essayait de garder un air impassible. Ses pensées partaient en tous sens, s'imaginant les pires scénarios possibles. Mais est-ce que le barman dirait vraiment quoi que ce soit ? _« Il n'a aucun intérêt à le faire_. ». Il sortit de ses pensées quand sa tante prit la parole.

_ Merci, d'avoir accepté que je passe. Je ne pense pas avoir de temps dans les prochaines semaines, alors je me disais que venir aujourd'hui serait parfait.

_ Mais voyons, ne nous remercie pas, répondit Rachel. Tu es la bienvenue.

_ Ah, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas m'inviter chez le gens ! Enfin, passons, voilà la raison de ma visite. Je vous présente Sebastian Michaëlis. Je l'ai rencontré à l'hôpital. Je voudrais qu'il enseigne le violon à Ciel.

Le concerné se retourna vers sa tante. La surprise qui l'anima était palpable. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre des cours. Encore moins avec cet homme.

_ Mais enfin … je n'ai pas besoin de professeur ! Ce que vous m'enseignez déjà me suffit largement !

_ Ciel, mon travail va me prendre énormément de temps dans les prochains mois. Et même si je pouvais continuer de te donner des leçons, je ne pense plus être suffisamment qualifiée pour te permettre de progresser. C'est pourquoi je pense que prendre de vrais cours ne peut être que positif.

_ Quand bien même, je n'ai pas besoin de qui que ce soit …

_ Non, moi je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, le coupa Vincent. Ta tante a raison, de vrais cours ne te feraient pas de mal.

Ciel n'insista pas. Ça ne servait à rien, et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si ses parents approuvaient ce professeur, alors il ne pourrait rien y faire et serait obligé de prendre des cours avec lui durant les mois suivants. Cependant, il rageait.

Madame Red demanda l'avis de Rachel, qui se rangea du côté de son mari. Elle essaya de convaincre Ciel mais ce dernier campait dans ses positions. Il n'avait plus le choix malgré tout, ses parents le forceraient à prendre ces cours et même s'il était obligé d'accepter, il ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant. Loin de là.

Le repas semblait s'éterniser. Ciel ne participait pas à la conversation animée qui se tenait devant lui. Ses parents questionnaient le dénommé Sebastian sur des sujets divers et variés, et ce dernier répondait toujours avec un sourire que Ciel ne savait pas s'il pouvait le qualifier de sincère ou de purement hypocrite. Passé l'heure du dessert, les invités et leurs hôtes décidèrent qu'il serait sympathique de commencer une partie de billard. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Madame Red eut l'idée du siècle.

_ Sebastian, Ciel, si vous montiez dans la salle où se trouve le piano ? Comme ça, Ciel, tu pourras montrer ton niveau à Sebastian.

_ Pardon ? Mais voyons ma tante, c'est inutile enfin ! Après tout, nous pourrons voir tout ça au premier cours, vous ne pensez pas ?

_ Ciel, on dirait que tu évites à tout prix de rester avec lui, dit-elle en riant. Il ne va pas te manger ! Plus sérieusement, pourquoi attendre le prochain cours alors que vous pouvez gagner du temps ?

_ Oui, ta tante a raison, renchérit son père. Allez-y, en plus, je vois bien que Sebastian ne semble pas être un amateur de billard. Ai-je tort ? dit-il en se tournant vers le brun.

_ Non, vous avez raison, ce genre de jeu ne me passionne pas vraiment.

Ciel ne savait plus quoi dire. Sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Cet homme qu'il détestait déjà était à présent son professeur particulier. Fantastique. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à se pendre pour que sa journée soit pire. Résigné, il n'eut encore une fois pas d'autre choix que de se plier aux demandes des adultes.

« Très bien, suivez-moi. »

Il tourna les talons sans adresser un seul regard à personne. Sebastian le vit partir dans les couloirs. Se retournant vers ses hôtes, il s'inclina, accompagnant ce mouvement d'un poli « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. », avant de quitter à son tour la pièce. Le jeune garçon avançait sans se soucier de s'il le suivait ou non.

« _Encore cette attitude prétentieuse_. » pensa le brun, amusé par l'attitude puérile du plus jeune.

Après un moment, Ciel s'arrêta devant une porte et lui demanda de l'attendre. Il ressortit de la pièce avec un étui pour violon dans les mains avant de reprendre sa marche dans le couloir. Il se dirigea vers une seconde porte et entra dans la salle qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Sebastian y entra à son tour. La pièce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux était une pièce lumineuse, éclairée par une seule et large fenêtre. Il y avait un piano à queue noir, un violoncelle, des pupitres ainsi que des partitions rangées dans une imposante étagère en acajou. Sur les murs s'affichaient des tableaux représentant des instruments, des scènes de concert.

« Vous avez fini de détailler chaque recoin ? Vous aurez largement le temps de la regarder plus tard, monsieur le prétendu professeur. »

Sebastian regarda le jeune garçon devant lui. Son agacement ne se lisait pas que dans le ton de sa voix apparemment. N'importe quel idiot aurait vu qu'il n'était pas enjoué à l'idée d'avoir cours avec lui. Au moins, c'était clair.

_ Eh bien, puisque vous voyez les choses comme ça, commençons. Pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas par sortir votre violon de son étui ?

_ Ne vous prenez pas trop au sérieux, ça ne vous va pas. Sachez que je ne vous considère pas du tout comme un quelconque professeur. Pour moi, vous restez cet espèce de barman arrogant qui charme les gens avec un sourire hypocrite.

_ Oh seriez-vous en train de m'insulter ? Dois-je vous rappeler l'effet qu'a eu le barman hypocrite sur vous ? Vos rougissements étaient adorables après tout.

Ciel se figea. Alors il le taquinait là-dessus ? Ce sujet mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Le simple souvenir de cette soirée l'entraînait dans un honte impossible. Il se sentait vulnérable. Trop vulnérable face à ses arguments. Bon sang, oui il était vraiment détestable. Il le haïssait. Et ça semblait être réciproque. Il réagit instantanément, rentrant peu à peu dans une colère noire.

_ Alors vous mettez ça sur le tapis ? N'espérez pas m'intimider avec ce genre d'arguments, vous êtes bien mal placé pour ça.

_ Moi ? Bien mal placé ? Permettez-moi de rire. Après tout, la dernière fois que je vous ai rencontré, vous étiez soûl, et aujourd'hui je vous trouve avec une bouteille de vin à la main. Auriez-vous un problème avec l'alcool ?

_ Vous plaisantez ? Vous dîtes que j'ai un problème avec l'alcool ? Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, vous prenez vos rêves pour des réalités ! Et ne vous flattez pas trop, vous n'êtes pas si séduisant que ça.

_ C'est amusant d'entendre cela quand on sait les réactions que vous aviez quand vous étiez en train de rougir à vue d'œil sous mon nez l'autre nuit.

Ciel ne voyait plus rouge, il voyait noir. La colère qui l'animait était plus intense que jamais. Il bouillonnait littéralement. L'envie de se jeter sur lui et de le faire taire à coups de poings lui traversa l'esprit. Il se mit à rougir. De gêne, de colère ? Sans doute des deux. Chaque parole du brun attisait un peu plus cette flamme de haine qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer, il ne savait pas ce qu'il empêchait de lui coller une baffe. Rien au monde ne l'avait jamais autant énervé. Il ne comprenait même plus comment il avait pu se sentir intrigué par cet homme, qui n'était au fond qu'un arrogant personnage affublé d'un sourire aussi hypocrite que ravageur. Rien ne pouvait plus l'énerver, oui c'était certain, et pire encore, cette source de haine semblait insensible à chacune de ses phrases.

« _Vous étiez en train de rougir à vue d'œil sous mon nez l'autre nuit_. »

Le coup partit tout seul. Le bruit résonna dans la pièce un moment. Ciel respirait bruyamment. Sebastian avait le souffle coupé. Sa joue rougit quelques instants après, imprimant la marque du coup que le jeune garçon lui avait porté. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, chacun n'osant plus esquisser le moindre geste. Dans le regard de Ciel se mêlaient haine, honte et vulnérabilité. Sebastian n'en revenait pas. Il venait de se faire gifler par un gamin de seize ans. Gamin qui quitta la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, sans un mot.

Ciel descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant ainsi de tomber. Il n'aurait pas supporté une minute de plus la présence de cet homme. Il retrouva sa famille dans la salle de billard.

_ Ciel, que se passe-t-il ? Tu es tout essoufflé …

_ Je sors. Désolé Madame Red, je passerai vous voir à l'hôpital. Sebastian ne devrait pas tarder à vous rejoindre. Sur ce.

Et il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Saisissant son manteau, il l'enfila, prit ses clés et sortit sans plus d'explications.

Sebastian retourna auprès de ses hôtes. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, mais tant pis. Ce gamin ne méritait rien de plus. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Rachel le questionna aussitôt.

_ Sebastian, s'est-il passé quelque chose avec Ciel ? Il est parti sans nous dire pourquoi.

_ Eh bien, je crains fort que votre fils et moi ne soyons pas faits pour nous entendre.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant il va bien falloir qu'il prenne ces cours. Mais … Votre joue est rouge ! Ne me dites pas que …

_ Non, je me suis simplement cogné dans le couloir. J'étais un peu distrait, n'y prêtez point attention.

Ciel marchait à vive allure. Tous ses sentiments se mêlaient lourdement. Il était en colère, il avait honte, il se sentait misérable, il était confus. Ne sachant plus quoi faire ni où aller, il laissa ses habitudes prendre le dessus et se retrouva bien vite dans le parc dans lequel il se trouvait vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Essoufflé, il s'assit dans l'herbe et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Un mal de crâne le lancinait peu à peu. Trop confus pour réfléchir calmement, il attendit que son esprit soit plus clair pour penser à la situation. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'allongea dans l'herbe sèche. Il s'était mis un énorme problème sur le dos. Comment allait-il faire pour saluer de nouveau le barman en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? C'était impossible. Il n'allait pas s'excuser, c'était sûr, c'était de la faute du brun après tout, il l'avait bien cherché ! Pourvu qu'il ne raconte rien à ses parents. Sinon, il aurait encore plus d'ennuis. Ah non, il n'allait pas commencer à culpabiliser, certainement pas ! Néanmoins, arriverait-il à garder son clame la prochaine fois qu'il verrait le serveur ? Non, il suffisait d'y penser pour qu'il se sente déjà agacé. La prochaine leçon s'apparenterait plutôt à un moment difficile à supporter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. En rentrant chez lui, il aurait sûrement besoin de fournir des explications. Rien qu'en l'imaginant, il appréhendait déjà.

« _Merde, ma vie ne peut pas être pire qu'en ce moment …_ »

« Pardon, tu vas attraper froid si tu dors dans l'herbe ! »

Ciel ouvrit les yeux, au-dessus de lui, un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge avec des barrettes dans les cheveux le regardait d'un air concerné.

_ Je ne risquais pas de m'endormir, crois-moi.

_ C'est vrai ? Tant mieux !

Le garçon lui souriait. Ciel était étonné. Il n'y avait d'habitude jamais personne dans le parc, et c'était le jour où il avait besoin d'être au calme qu'on venait le stalker. Il détailla l'inconnu maintenant assis en face de lui. Un garçon de son âge donc, avec des cheveux blonds en bataille retenus à l'avant par des barrettes et des yeux verts. Il portait un pantalon à carreaux et tenait dans la main un râteau.

_ Je m'appelle Finnian, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Je m'appelle Ciel.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

_ C'est rare qu'il y ait des gens ici, commença Finnian. D'habitude, il n'y a même pas de passage à cette heure-ci. Tu viens souvent ?

_ De temps en temps.

_ Moi, je viens travailler ici plusieurs fois par semaine.

Ciel le regarda, étonné.

_ Tu travailles ?

_ Oui, pour une entreprise qui gère les espaces verts. Je fais office de jardinier.

_ Mais tu es jeune non ?

_ J'ai seize ans. En fait, j'ai quitté l'école l'an dernier.

_ Ah, je vois.

Ciel n'ajouta rien. Il était surpris de savoir qu'un garçon de son âge travaillât déjà. Il détailla de nouveau le blondinet. On aurait presque cru voir une fille. Ses joues et son nez rougis par le froid lui donnaient un air enfantin.

_ Et toi, pourquoi tu viens dans ce parc ?

_ … J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Que faisait-il ? Il était en train de raconter sa vie à un inconnu. Il était vraiment tombé bien bas. Enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que tout ce qui c'était passé durant sa journée.

_ Tu réfléchissais ? Pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien … C'est juste que des tonnes d'ennuis me tombent dessus en ce moment.

_ Ah, vraiment ? Moi, je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop faire attention à ça, si tu as des ennuis aujourd'hui, ils auront peut-être disparus demain ! C'est pour ça que je continue toujours de sourire, parce que je pense que tout finit toujours par s'arranger. Je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour toi !

_ En fait … Je me demande si je voudrais vraiment que ça s'arrange …

Finnian continuait de sourire en effet. Il souriait comme si cela pouvait résoudre n'importe quel problème. C'était peut-être pour ça que Ciel sentait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Il n'avait également pas l'air de le juger, il avait juste l'air heureux de discuter avec lui. Chose étrange, Ciel s'autorisa un sourire. La bonne humeur était communicative. Il avait l'impression de se sentir plus serein, comme si on venait de lui ôter un poids. L'air semblait plus aisé à respirer. Discuter avait peut-être du bon parfois. Il profita du fait que son esprit soit clair pour réfléchir un instant. Il ne se réconcilierait pas avec Sebastian si facilement, et de toute manière, il n'en avait pas envie. Cet homme était comme un poison qui envenimait son existence. Non, il se contenterait de faire comme si de rien n'était. C'était le plus simple. Quant à ses parents, il ne voyait toujours pas comment il allait pouvoir s'en tirer. Tant pis. Il improviserait. Avec un peu de chance, le brun n'aurait rien dit. Or, de la chance, ce jour-là, il n'en avait pas. Il se redressa, époussetant son pantalon pour en retirer les brins d'herbe.

_ Merci, Finnian. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, je te laisse à ton travail, donc.

_ De rien. J'ai été content de discuter avec toi. À une prochaine fois peut-être.

_ Oui.

Ciel quitta le parc, saluant Finnian d'un geste de la main. Il prit le chemin pour rentrer. Marchant le long des trottoirs, il s'attarda un peu, profitant de l'air frais, observant les passants. Certains marchaient vite, d'autres faisaient comme lui, ils prenaient leur temps. Des personnes âgées, assises à côté de jeunes à l'allure de délinquants à l'arrêt de bus. L'employé de bureau qui se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui. L'étudiante qui tenait fermement sa sacoche avec son ordinateur. Tout cela semblait parfois sortit tout droit d'une parodie et pourtant, c'était ce qui l'entourait en cet instant. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme tous ces adultes qui semblaient perdre leur temps jour après jour. Il reprit sa marche, plus rapidement cette fois. Le froid commençait à se faire mordant, et le soleil tombait déjà. Il était tôt pourtant. L'hiver s'était bien installé apparemment. Arrivé devant chez lui, il ouvrit la porte. Sa mère vint immédiatement le voir.

_ Ciel, enfin ! Ne pars plus comme ça, aussi soudainement !

C'était le moment d'improviser. Ciel voyait bien que sa mère s'était un peu inquiétée. Quant à son père, il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte du salon, l'air en colère. Ça commençait mal pour lui.

_ Je suis désolé.

Il ne l'était pas. Mais la situation ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que de prononcer des excuses, aussi fausses soient-elles.

_ Et moi je ne le suis pas, gronda Vincent. C'est très malpoli que d'être parti alors qu'il y avait des invités. Tu as de la chance que Sebastian ne s'en soit pas soucié. Il accepte toujours de te prendre encours, et ce malgré ton écart, j'ose espérer que tu le remercieras comme il se doit.

Ciel réfléchissait tandis que son père le sermonnait. Certes, il irait s'excuser auprès de Madame Red, mais certainement pas auprès de son professeur ! Quant à le remercier, encore moins ! Il s'était moqué de lui tout de même ! Soudain, il se crispa. Le brun avait-il raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ? D'après ce que lui disait son père, il n'avait rien dit. Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à le faire ? « _Il n'en a aucun. _»

_ Très bien.

_ Tu rédigeras une lettre d'excuse, pour Sebastian, et je m'assurerai que tu l'écrives bien. Tu peux disposer.

_ … Compris.

Ciel disposa donc. Ecrire une lettre d'excuse ? La bonne blague. Ça promettait d'être encore plus hypocrite que tout le reste. Puisque son père y tenait tant, il allait l'écrire, cette horreur. Montant les escaliers, il se sentit soulagé. Son « interrogatoire » aurait pu être bien pire.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Il fouilla les tiroirs de son bureau à la recherche d'un carnet, histoire de faire le brouillon de sa lettre hypocrite. C'est là qu'il trouva le dessin qu'il avait fait de Sebastian. Il le regarda, d'un air dégouté. Comment avait-il pu dessiner une chose pareille ? Il hésita cependant à le déchirer. En effet, pour une fois, c'était un dessin réussi. S'il devait le garder, ce serait pour cette raison. Cependant, c'était la tête de ce serveur à deux balles qu'il y avait sur le papier. Il le froissa sans plus d'hésitation, et le jeta dans sa corbeille. Reprenant sa fouille, il chercha dans sa commode avant de finalement trouver le fameux carnet, caché sous un tas de feuilles. Si la chambre de Ciel était rangée, son bureau ne l'était pas. S'installant dans sa chaise, il essaya tant bien que mal de trouver une idée. Mais rien ne venait. C'était trop dur de faire des excuses à une personne aussi exécrable qu'un rat mort dans une rivière. Il le détestait, vraiment. Il ne s'en voulait pas du tout de l'avoir giflé, même pas un peu, non ! Pourtant, il allait être encore plus dur de devoir supporter sa sale tête chaque semaine pendant plusieurs mois. Par ailleurs, Madame Red n'avait pas précisé pendant combien de temps il devrait suivre ses leçons. Plusieurs mois, c'est une chose, mais combien exactement ? Il pourrait lui demander quand il passerait la voir à l'hôpital. Voyant que réfléchir ne l'aidait pas à écrire ses hypocrisies, il prit son sac et y mit ses affaires pour les cours du lendemain. La journée serait longue. Il voyait déjà Aloïs lui raconter toutes les absurdités qu'il avait pu faire durant son week-end, ce serait ennuyeux, comme toujours. Il passerait peut-être dans le parc, voir s'y Finnian s'y trouve. Ayant fini de préparer ses cours, il prit une douche et se mit dans son lit. Passant sa main sous son oreiller, il en sortit le livre d'Edgar Poe. Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans sa lecture, avec tous ces évènements. Et lui qui pensait que rencontrer quelqu'un ne pourrait avoir que des retours positifs. Il se trompait lourdement. Quoique. Sa rencontre avec Finnian lui avait bien remonté le moral après tout. Cela dépendait des personnes que l'on rencontrait, finalement.

« _Oui, ça dépend vraiment des personnes rencontrées_. » pensa-t-il avec dédain.

Avançant d'une quarantaine de pages dans sa lecture, il éteint sa lampe de chevet, plongeant sa chambre dans l'obscurité, ne laissant passer par la fenêtre que les faibles rayons de lune.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut ! Voici le quatrième chapitre que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire … Je m'étais imposée de poster les chapitres tous les mardis et on est quoi … vendredi ? Désolée ? Donc voici ce chapitre qui arrive avec un peu de retard. Bonne lecture !**_

Les jours passaient, se suivaient. Pour Ciel, le début de la semaine avait été rythmé par les heures de cours et les babillages incessants d'Aloïs. Quant à son père, il veillait à ce qu'il écrive bien sa lettre d'excuse. Qu'il n'avait pas commencé, par la même occasion. Il s'installa à son bureau plusieurs fois mais rien n'y faisait, il abandonnait toujours au bout de quelques minutes, ne pouvant pas écrire de telles absurdités. Pourtant, cette lettre, il devait l'écrire, il n'avait pas le choix. Il essaya d'écrire une nouvelle fois le mercredi soir, lorsqu'il n'eût plus rien d'autre à faire à part s'ennuyer. Un dernier recours en quelque sorte. Mais ce soir-là, bien inspiré, il écrit rapidement quelque chose de potable, et qui n'avait aucune valeur pour lui. Satisfait, il porta la lettre à Vincent qui après l'avoir lue attentivement considéra que c'était « correct ». Ciel retourna dans sa chambre, poussa un soupir et attendit l'heure du dîner. Il n'avait pas encore été allé voir Madame Red. Il terminait un peu plus tôt le lendemain, alors il décida qu'il irait après les cours. Seulement, il espérait que sa tante aurait le temps de lui parler, et ce n'était pas chose gagnée car l'hôpital était toujours plein, et les médecins avaient peu de temps pour eux. C'était l'unique hôpital de la ville après tout, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il soit toujours pris d'assaut.

Ciel descendit dîner. Ses parents étaient déjà installés à table. L'atmosphère était lourde. Depuis dimanche, les repas se passaient en silence, notamment parce qu'on voyait bien que Vincent n'était ni d'humeur à parler, ni d'humeur à écouter les autres parler. En effet, non seulement il avait trouvé le comportement de Ciel honteux, mais en plus la surcharge de travail l'assommait. Il était stressé, et cela se ressentait dans l'ambiance de la maison même. Sa mère temporisait, elle avait l'habitude et comprenait que le travail puisse être une source de stress pour son mari. Néanmoins, Ciel supportait de moins en moins ses humeurs et tentait de passer le moins de temps possible dans la même pièce que lui. C'est pourquoi la durée des repas avait également diminué de moitié. Ciel sortit de table, posant son assiette et ses couverts dans la cuisine. Remontant dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. La journée du lendemain allait être chargée.

Comme prévu, les heures de cours se suivirent, aussi ennuyeuses qu'à l'accoutumée. À la pause déjeuner, Ciel eut beau faire tout son possible pour éviter et semer Aloïs, il n'y parvint pas, se retrouvant une fois encore obligé de supporter ses commentaires sur les cours, le beau mec qui passait par-là, la jupe trop courte d'une fille, bref, sur tout et n'importe quoi. Encore une fois, Ciel se fit bousculer dans les couloirs, sans que les gens ne prennent la peine de s'excuser parce que bon voilà, la politesse, ça ne sert à rien. Encore une fois, Aloïs lui cria un « à demain ! » depuis le trottoir d'en face, et encore une fois, il ne répondit pas. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, Ciel partit dans la direction opposée au chemin du retour. Empruntant les artères principales, il quitta peu à peu le centre-ville, se retrouvant bientôt devant l'hôpital.

Il n'aimait pas l'hôpital, pas plus qu'on aime un rat mort dans une rivière. En fait, il s'y était déjà fait soigner (pas dans la rivière hein, dans l'hôpital bien sûr !) lorsqu'il s'était cassé le bras étant petit. Mais même pour voir sa tante, il n'aimait pas y aller. Cet endroit était pourtant une clinique parfaitement banale, avec des couloirs blancs, des infirmières indifférentes et des médecins plus ou moins fatigués, mais c'était un endroit triste. Oui, pour Ciel, les hôpitaux étaient tristes. Il y avait des gens malades, des enfants malades, des femmes enceintes, mais pouvait-on vraiment dire que c'était un lieu vivant ? Non. Il y avait quelque chose qui semblait clocher, quand on y entrait une empathie semblait s'immiscer d'elle-même, une forme de compassion, avec cette impression d'être mal-à-l'aise. C'était ce qu'il ressentait, en tout cas. Une fois de plus, en franchissant les portes automatiques en verre, il fut pris du même sentiment.

Il salua la femme à l'accueil, lui demandant où était sa tante. Elle lui signala qu'elle était en salle d'opération et qu'il pourrait la voir d'ici une demi-heure, alors elle lui indiqua d'aller dans l'aile gauche, au deuxième étage et de patienter en salle d'attente. Ciel la remercia et se dirigea donc vers l'aile gauche. Quittant le hall, il emprunta des escaliers et monta au deuxième étage. Les couloirs s'y ressemblaient tous, tous blancs, tous impeccables. Les seuls points de repères dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs étaient les panneaux indiquant par des flèches les numéros des salles ou le nom des différents services. Il arriva finalement dans la salle d'attente. Des sièges blancs, en plastique. Deux tableaux plus ou moins colorés sur les murs. Des affiches faisant de la « pub médicale » et une pile de magazines. Voilà ce qu'on y trouvait. S'installant sur une chaise au hasard, il regarda la pendule en face de lui. Seize heures et quart. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Sortant de son sac un carnet de brouillon, il se mit à griffonner tout et n'importe quoi. Il s'ennuierait moins ainsi. Des infirmières passaient et repassaient devant la salle d'attente, toujours pressées, parfois accompagnées d'un malade. Vivement qu'il puisse voir sa tante.

Cinq heures moins vingt. L'attente était longue. Ciel n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient. Il rangea son carnet, Madame Red ne devrait plus tarder. Il patienta encore deux minutes –deux longues minutes- avant de la voir finalement arriver dans le couloir. Elle portait une blouse blanche et avait mis une paire de lunettes. Ciel avait l'habitude de la voir comme ça, en fait, il la voyait plus souvent dans le cadre de son travail que dans le cadre familial. C'était une femme occupée. Quand elle le vit dans la salle d'attente, elle lui sourit. Bien sûr, ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps pour parler, mais tant pis, c'était mieux que rien.

_ Ciel ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien, et vous ?

_ Eh bien, tu sais, je travaille, je travaille. Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose en particulier ? dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

_ Oui, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé dimanche. Ce n'était pas très poli.

_ En effet … Tant que tu en as conscience, c'est réglé. Pour moi, c'était déjà oublié tu sais, ria-t-elle. Mais j'imagine que Vincent n'a pas eu la même réaction !

Ciel sourit.

_ C'est sûr, il ne passe pas l'éponge aussi facilement.

_ Oui, ça lui ressemble bien !

Angelina regarda la pendule et poussa un soupir.

_ Je crois que je vais devoir y aller.

_ D'accord.

_ N'oublie pas que tu as cours de violon dimanche !

_ Ah, j'aurais juste une question !

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi avoir choisi Sebastian comme professeur ?

Ciel n'attendait pas grand-chose de la réponse que pourrait lui fournir sa tante à ce sujet. Il voulait au moins savoir pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Oh, ça ? En fait Sebastian était un patient et quand j'ai su qu'il jouait du violon, je lui ai proposé de te donner des cours. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Sa tante marcha jusqu'à la porte vitrée de la salle d'attente.

_ Sur ce, je te laisse ! J'aimerai bien discuter avec toi plus longtemps, mais j'ai du travail. N'hésite pas à passer me voir de temps en temps.

Et elle quitta la pièce en le saluant d'un geste de la main.

Ciel n'en revenait pas. Sa tante lui avait choisi comme professeur le premier inconnu qu'elle avait croisé ? Sérieusement ? Il ne lui en voulait pas spécialement, mais il ne pouvait que constater l'inconscience dont elle pouvait faire preuve parfois. Alors c'était vraiment un pur hasard. Ramassant son sac, il quitta l'hôpital, ne manquant pas de saluer une nouvelle fois la femme dans le hall d'entrée.

Le reste de la semaine passa trop vite au goût de Ciel. Il avait vraiment l'impression que le sort d'acharnait contre lui ces derniers temps. Le dimanche venu, il se demanda comment il allait supporter cette situation pendant plusieurs mois. Devoir faire bonne mine devant son professeur ne l'enjouait pas, mais alors pas du tout. La matinée sembla elle aussi passer à toute vitesse, et lorsque le déjeuner fut pris et la table débarrassée, la sonnette annonçant l'arrivée de son détestable professeur retentit. Ciel partit ouvrir la porte à contrecœur.

Sebastian se présenta devant lui, ce même sourire hypocrite plaqué sur la figure. À croire qu'il ne savait sourire que de cette manière. Quant à Ciel, il était déjà agacé, et ne s'embêtait pas à le cacher, son visage l'affichait à merveille. Après de brèves salutations, il l'emmena dans la salle de musique et jeta des partitions sur le piano.

_ C'est ce que nous travaillions avec ma tante. Je vous laisse regarder.

Sebastian s'approcha des partitions éparpillées et regarda rapidement. Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

_ Très bien. Alors nous allons commencer par les revoir, histoire que je j'estime le niveau de ce que nous travaillerons prochainement.

_ Ah, avant ça, tenez. Ce n'est pas sincère du tout, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Ciel lui tendit la lettre d'excuse. Sebastian le regarda, étonné, et la lu. Après un moment, amusé, il s'autorisa un rire moqueur.

_ Pas sincère du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Considérez cette lettre comme l'exact opposé de ce que je pense.

Sebastian soupira.

_ Très bien, mais faites-en sorte que vos avis à mon propos ne perturbent pas les leçons.

_ Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

_ Non, en effet.

Ciel soupira à son tour. Il n'avait pas le choix. Sa famille veillerait à ce qu'il prenne ces cours, il n pouvait pas faire autrement. Ses parents avaient beau lui laisser une marge de liberté, s'il trahissait leur confiance, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle serait largement réduite.

_ Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Ciel saisit alors la pile de partitions et les posa sur le pupitre, essayant de les trier un minimum. Il prit ensuite son violon et l'accorda plus ou moins correctement. S'installant devant le pupitre, il commença par une gamme. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les gammes, mais elles avaient ce côté scolaire et ennuyeux qu'il exécrait d'une certaine manière. Sebastian le corrigeait toutes les trois secondes, ce qui commençait à l'énerver ferme. Il était beaucoup plus pointilleux que Madame Red, c'était une chose sûre. Ciel n'entendait même pas la différence entre une note considérée comme fausse et une note juste tant cela lui paraissait absurde. À force de corrections, il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au bras, au dos, bref, il n'en pouvait plus. Alors que Sebastian le corrigeait encore, il baissa les bras et posa son violon sur le piano.

_ Vous abandonnez ?

_ Cela fait maintenant trois quarts d'heures que vous me corrigez sur la même gamme, alors oui, pour l'instant, je me repose.

_ J'ai l'impression que votre tante était moins pointilleuse, ai-je tort ?

_ C'est vous qui êtes trop pointilleux, lâcha Ciel, passablement agacé. Je ne sais même plus ce qui est juste et ce qui est faux.

_ Eh bien, je suppose que ça va être comme ça pendant quelques semaines encore, le temps que vous vous habituiez. Si vous êtes reposé, je vous propose de continuer par un morceau.

Ciel prit un morceau qu'il connaissait bien dans la pile de partitions. Au moins, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas affaire à autant de corrections de cette façon. Commençant à jouer le morceau, confiant, il déchanta vite au bout de deux minutes, quand Sebastian le coupa.

_ Ce n'est pas trop mal, mais il faut donner un sens à ce que vous jouez. C'est trop plat, pas assez expressif.

Il se mit à côté de Ciel et entoura des passages sur la partition, expliquant les effets qu'il pouvait y mettre, ou désignant ceux à travailler.

Ciel reprit donc, énervé. Il espérait qu'avec ce morceau, il aurait pu être tranquille mais apparemment c'était chose impossible avec ce professeur. D'ailleurs, c'était un professeur improvisé d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Il était serveur en boîte de nuit non ? Et puis, il faisait jeune. Ciel lui donnait la vingtaine, au final, il ne devait pas tellement être plus vieux que lui, dix ans tout au plus. Perdu dans ses pensées, ce qu'il jouait était de moins en moins précis, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sebastian.

_ Vous êtes déconcentré.

Ciel s'arrêta de jouer.

_ Et alors ? Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

Sebastian soupira de nouveau, prenant un air désabusé.

_ J'ai l'impression que nous n'avancerons pas plus aujourd'hui. Je pense que nous pouvons clore cette leçon. La semaine prochaine, je viendrai avec de nouveaux morceaux à travailler. En attendant, je vous conseille de travailler sur les points que je vous ai cités.

_ Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de travailler.

_ Le temps n'est pas la question. C'est la volonté qui prime, d'autant que j'imagine que du temps, vous en avez à revendre.

Ciel lui jeta un regard noir. C'était amusant comme à la moindre réflexion il sentait la colère lui chatouiller le nez. Le cours avait été une torture interminable et maintenant il osait remettre en question ce qu'il disait ?

_ Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas. En fait, vous êtes vraiment agaçant.

Il rangea son violon dans l'étui.

_ Vous pouvez disposer, je ne vais pas vous retenir, loin de là.

_ Comme vous voudrez. Eh bien, à la semaine prochaine.

_ Au revoir.

Sebastian quitta la pièce. Ciel ne prit même pas la peine de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Ça faisait peut-être malpoli mais il s'en fichait pas mal. En fin de compte, le cours ne c'était pas si mal passé. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Quelque part, il était soulagé. Sebastian avait l'air d'avoir passé l'éponge sur ce qui c'était passé le dimanche précédent. En fait, on pouvait même penser que ça lui était égal. Pour Ciel, C'était l'impression qu'il donnait en tout cas. Ce qu'il faisait n'avait donc pas vraiment d'importance à ses yeux. À cette pensée, il se sentit … vexé ? C'était ridicule, mais il détestait qu'on l'ignore, et malgré tout il préférait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Ça semblait paradoxal, mais pas tant que ça en y réfléchissant. Si Sebastian se fichait tant que ça de lui, il ferait en sorte que chaque cours sois une horreur pour lui. Il trouverait bien comment l'énerver. Il trouverait bien.

Rangeant les partitions dans l'armoire, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire du reste de son après-midi. Il pouvait rester chez lui, mais cette idée ne lui convenait pas. Sortir semblait être une bonne alternative. Les commerces n'étaient bien entendu pas ouverts le dimanche, mais il pensait à tout autre chose. Saisissant sa besace, il enfila son manteau et franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée. L'air était froid, mais un peu moins que d'habitude. Il se promena un peu dans le centre-ville, profitant des rues quasi désertes et de calme qu'offrait ce dimanche après-midi. Cette fois-ci, il savait parfaitement où il voulait aller. Arrivant parc qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait.

« Finnian ! »

Le dénommé Finnian se retourna, et sourit. Posant ses outils de jardinage, il alla à la rencontre de Ciel. Les deux garçons s'assirent dans l'herbe et commencèrent à discuter.

Pour le coup, Ciel s'étonnait lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais pensé aller voir quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il avait envie de discuter avec. Pouvait-il dire qu'il était en train de se faire un ami ? Ça paraissait un peu étrange, non ? Après tout, d'après ce qu'il savait de lui, Finnian était un peu bête, bavard, et surtout un éternel optimiste. En fait, c'était presque comme s'il était son contraire. Cependant, Ciel avait une certaine affection à son égard. Il avait beau être une personne parfaitement banale à première vue, c'était un garçon rayonnant. C'était ça qui faisait qu'il se différenciait des autres, aux yeux de Ciel en tout cas.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien, du temps qu'il ferait le lendemain jusqu'aux dernières chansons qu'ils avaient écoutés. Une heure passa ainsi, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. La nuit commençait néanmoins à tomber, et l'air se rafraichissait de plus en plus. Ciel regarda sa montre : dix-huit heures.

_ Je vais devoir partir, annonça-t-il.

_ Déjà ? On ne voit pas le temps passer hein ? Je vais terminer mon travail, alors.

_ Ah, désolé, c'est vrai que tu travailles. Je t'ai fait prendre du retard alors. Désolé.

_ Oh non, pas du tout ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui oui

Le blondinet repris ses outils et se releva. Epoussetant rapidement ses vêtements, il sembla réfléchir un instant.

_ Dis, commença-t-il, il y un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer. Ça ne te dérange pas de venir ici demain ?

_ Euh … Oui, bien sûr. Si tu veux.

_ Alors, demain à cinq heures ça te va ?

_ Oui, ça devrait être possible.

_ Super ! On se voit demain alors !

_ D'accord. Passe une bonne soirée.

Finnian avait vraiment l'air content. Décidément, il lui en fallait peu. Ciel le quitta alors et prit le chemin du retour. Il était cependant intrigué, où est-ce que le blondinet comptait bien l'emmener ? Ça ne servait à rien de trop y réfléchir, il verrait le moment venu. En rentrant chez lui, il se sentait épuisé. Le cours de l'après-midi l'avait littéralement lessivé. Après le dîner, il prépara ses affaires et termina son livre qu'il laissa traîner sur sa table de nuit.

Le lendemain, la journée de cours parut longue, comme d'habitude. Par chance, Ciel parvint à semer Aloïs à la pause déjeuner et retrouva de nouveau le jardin à l'arrière du lycée. Il y but son habituelle bouteille de thé avant de regagner la cour principale, cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours. Il dut ainsi supporter les babillages d'un blond surexcité pendant cinq minutes. L'après-midi eût l'air de passer à toute vitesse et lorsque le jeune Phantomhive sortit du lycée, il se dépêcha de se rendre au parc. Il y trouva un Finnian égal à lui-même, souriant et de bonne humeur. Après de brèves salutations, Ciel le suivit dans les rues du centre. Le blondinet semblait vraiment joyeux, et le lycéen avait beau lui demander où ils se rendaient, il restait muet sur le sujet et ne cessait de répéter des « Tu verras bien ! ». Ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue pavée, éclairée par quelques lampadaires et où il y avait peu de passage. On y trouvait quelques commerces, deux restaurants, une boulangerie. Et puis il y avait un café.

« C'est ici ! » dit Finnian en le désignant.

Ciel observa la devanture. L'entrée du café était entièrement vitrée, et au-dessus, une pancarte aux couleurs chaudes indiquait le «Domestics' coffee ». Le jardinier entra, suivit de Ciel. Le café était assez simple. La décoration était toujours dans des tons chauds, et on y trouvait quelques tables entourées de fauteuils ainsi qu'un comptoir qui faisait également office de caisse.

Derrière ce comptoir, un grand blond riait avec une jeune femme aux cheveux … mauves ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je rien posté … trois semaines ? Bref, voici ce cinquième chapitre. Il est peut-être légèrement plus long que les autres, et il y a beaucoup plus de dialogues. Je pense que tous les chapitres vont être à peu près comme ça à partir de maintenant. J'ai aussi décidé de mettre de guillemets dans les dialogues, ouais on s'en fiche pas mal mais bon … Enfin bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. **

**Clin d'œil à une amie folle qui attendait ce chapitre avec impatience et qui se reconnaîtra !**

**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite de nouveau (j'espère !) une bonne lecture ! **

Le café était un endroit banal sur tous les points excepté les deux personnes qui le tenaient, et ça, Ciel s'en aperçut bien vite.

À leur entré dans le café, les deux propriétaires s'arrêtèrent de parler et essayèrent de prendre un air professionnel, prêts à accueillir des clients. Air professionnel qui s'effaça bien vite quand ils virent Finnian. Ciel quant à lui, observait les deux inconnus. Le grand blond portait des lunettes d'aviateur autour du cou. « _Drôle d'accessoire_. » pensa-t-il. La jeune femme, elle, n'était pas très grande, et portait une paire de lunettes rondes –sur le nez cette fois- pratiquement opaques. Le lycéen se demandait même si elle y voyait quoi que ce soit. Ces deux-là saluaient Finnian avec un grand sourire, ils avaient tous l'air de bien se connaître. Ciel sortit de sa « contemplation » quand ils se mirent à parler de lui.

« _ Finny ? Qui est ce garçon qui t'accompagne ? »

« _Finny ? _» s'étonna Ciel. Il avait donc ce genre de surnom ?

« _ Ah, oui ! Je vous présente Ciel, on s'est rencontrés dans un parc et on est devenus amis ! »

Amis ? Alors il le considérait comme un ami ? Ciel trouvait que Finnian allait un peu vite.

« _ Euh … oui. Enchanté. »

Le grand blond le dévisagea un instant, puis se mit à rire, Ciel ne savait comment réagir. Etait-il en train de se payer sa tête ? L'homme aux lunettes d'aviateur lui sourit avant de lui tendre la main par-dessus le comptoir. Main que Ciel saisit en signe de salutation. L'homme rit une nouvelle fois.

« _ Ne prends pas cet air si formel ! On dirait que tu es à un entretien ou je-ne-sais-quoi ! Je me présente : Bardroy, mais tu peux m'appeler Bard.

_ Et moi c'est May-Linn, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves. Tout le monde m'appelle May. »

Ciel commençait à se demander si les diminutifs étaient à la mode ou si c'était chose courante quand Finnian lui proposa de s'installer et de boire quelque chose. Ciel accepta, et ils s'assirent sur les tabourets du comptoir tandis que le lycéen maudissait une quelconque puissance divine d'être si pe … de ne pas être très grand.

May-Linn leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient commander, ce à quoi Finnian répondit : « Comme d'hab ! ». Quant à Ciel, il réfléchit un moment avant de commander un café.

« _ Ciel, tu bois du café ? s'étonna Finnian.

_ De temps en temps. »

Il ne cherchait pas à poursuivre, mais le blond continua malgré lui.

« _ Vraiment ? Moi je n'aime pas ça. C'est trop amer, non ? Comment tu fais pour aimer ça ?

Ciel haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il aimait le café, mais bon …

_ J'en sais rien. Par ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as commandé ?

_ Ha ha ! Tu verras bien ! »

Ciel soupira. Décidément, des « Tu verras bien ! », il y en avait à la pelle ce jour-là. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que May-Linn leur apporte leur commande.

Ciel repéra immédiatement ce qu'avait commandé Finnian. À vrai dire, on ne voyait que ça sur le plateau que tenait la jeune serveuse. En effet, à côté d'une tasse de café fumante se tenait un énorme milk-shake recouvert de chantilly, chantilly étant elle-même nappée de chocolat et de ce qui s'apparentait à des morceaux d'amande. Le genre de milk-shake avec lequel vous n'avez plus faim avant des heures et des heures.

« _ Eh bien, constata Ciel, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le café. C'est tout sauf ton genre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, je préfère tout ce qui est sucré. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

_ Eh bien, quand on voit ce que tu commandes, oui. »

Ciel commença à boire son café, tandis que Finnian le regardait, impressionné.

« _ Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour boire un truc pareil. »

Ciel le regarda du coin de l'œil tout en continuant de boire. Était-ce vraiment si étrange de boire du café ? Pour le blond, il semblait bien que oui.

« _ Dis, commença Finnian, tu veux goûter mon milk-shake ? »

Ciel le détailla, lui avec son expression enjouée, puis son milk-shake. En effet, cette boisson avait de quoi faire envie.

« _ Pourquoi pas ? »

Il prit la cuillère qui lui avait été donnée avec le café et la trempa dans la crème chantilly. Il remarqua que la crème était légère, sans aucun doute faite maison, et le chocolat n'était pas mauvais. En fait, le tout était même vraiment bon. Il faillit sourire comme un enfant devant un marchand de glaces. Il reposa la cuillère à côté de sa tasse.

« _ Ce n'est pas mauvais.

_ Tu plaisantes ! C'est le meilleur truc au monde ! »

Ciel finit de boire son café. Il faut dire que vu la taille minuscule de la tasse, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ayant terminé, il regarda Finnian se délecter de son milk-shake.

« _ T'en veux encore ?

_ Non merci, ça ira. »

Le blond terminait de boire –non sans difficulté- sa commande. Il avait bien dit qu'il commandait « comme d'hab ». Alors il buvait ça chaque fois qu'il venait ici ? Est-ce qu'il ne s'en lassait pas, à force ? En fait, non. À bien y regarder, il avait l'air de consommer ce milk-shake comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en buvait, heureux, satisfait. En fin de compte, il était comme ça dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il voyait tout avec émerveillement, comme un enfant à qui on montre un papillon. Ciel se demandait comment était-ce possible. Comment était-ce possible de ne pas se lasser, de ne pas considérer les choses comme acquises, normales, au point de ne plus y faire attention ? Pour lui, c'était un concept tellement éloigné qu'il ne le concevait pas même un iota. Et pourtant, Finnian, lui, avait l'air de vivre, de voir toutes les choses de cette manière. D'une certaine façon, Ciel trouvait ça fascinant.

« _ Ciel, tu rêvasses ?

_ Pardon ? Ah, désolé. »

Bardroy, qui accrochait une pancarte à la poignée de porte, lui donna une tape dans dos.

« _ Eh ! Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

Finnian et le blond rirent un moment avant d'être surpris par un énorme bruit de vaisselle brisée provenant des escaliers, suivit d'un « aïe ! » identifié comme venant de May-Linn. Bardroy se précipita au comptoir et disparu derrière un mur. Ce moment fut suivit d'un court silence, brisé quelques instants plus tard par la voix faussement en colère de Bard.

« _ Sérieux ! Fais attention, j'ai toujours peur que tu te casses un truc !

_ Désolé ! J'ai juste raté une marche ! »

Le blond revint suivit de la jeune femme, tenant dans les bras un carton rempli d'assiettes cassées.

« _ Bon sang, t'aurais pu te faire super mal avec la porcelaine ! »

Il posa le carton sur le comptoir et poussa un soupir.

« _ Il va falloir remplacer ces assiettes maintenant.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Bardroy essayait de voir s'il restait une ou deux survivantes parmi les assiettes brisées tandis que May ramassait les quelques morceaux de porcelaine qui avaient volés lors de la chute. Ciel, lui observait la scène pendant que Finnian fournissait des explications.

« _ C'est toujours comme ça, May est maladroite. Elle tombe souvent dans les escaliers, et ça lui arrive souvent de casser des trucs. Bard à l'habitude, alors il s'en fiche un peu qu'il y ait de la vaisselle ou des verres cassés. En fait, c'est plutôt pour elle qu'il s'inquiète, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il la considère comme sa sœur, alors il a tendance à être un peu protecteur avec elle.

_ Il la considère comme sa sœur ? J'imagine qu'ils sont vraiment très proches alors.

_ On est tous très proches, on vient tous du même orphelinat. »

Ciel écarquilla les yeux à cette remarque. Ils étaient … orphelins ? Surpris, il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. Il n'allait pas questionner Finnian sur le sujet, ce n'était pas le moment. D'autant que ce dernier avait un regard bien triste en l'évoquant.

Ciel discuta encore plusieurs minutes avec la joyeuse compagnie et quitta le café. Le long du trajet, il se remémora les conversations des trois acolytes et se surpris à esquisser un sourire, portant de ce fait un regard amusé et tendre sur le trottoir devant lui. Il reprit vite une expression neutre, il devait avoir l'air bête avec ce genre de tête. Mais il était content, vraiment. Même s'ils étaient idiots, il avait l'impression d'avoir rencontré un peu de lumière, une lumière moins banale dans son quotidien sombre et ennuyeux.

Le lendemain, le retour à la réalité fut un peu compliqué. Il avait passé une bonne soirée, et à côté de la bande d'idiots, les cours avaient pâle figure. Aloïs le stalka de nouveau, il se fit de nouveau bousculer dans les couloirs, bref. Les jours s'enchaînèrent, identiques et fades.

Le dimanche arrivé, Ciel sortit de son lit avec une rage de vaincre. La rage de vaincre Sebastian, de l'énerver ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Un seul problème se posait cependant. Sebastian lui avait donné une gamme, des morceaux à travailler, non ? Eh bien, il n'avait rien fichu. En fait, si ça pouvait lui permettre d'énerver son professeur, ça lui convenait. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment un problème

L'heure du cours arrivée, le brun sonna à la porte. Ciel ouvrit, la joie ironiquement traduite par les traits de son visage. Sebastian, toujours avec le même sourire hypocrite collé à la figure, commença le cours par les nouvelles partitions. Partitions que Ciel s'empressa de détailler.

Une gamme. Deux morceaux. Horriblement durs. Ciel eût un regard horrifié. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de notes sur une même ligne ? Était-ce seulement possible ?

_Il compte me charcuter là-dessus ?_

Sebastian regarda avec amusement les yeux de Ciel s'écarquiller quand il vit les morceaux et la gamme choisis. Son expression ébahie était tout bonnement plaisante. Vraiment. Le jeune garçon continuait de regarder les partitions quand il le sortit de leur contemplation.

« _ Pouvons-nous commencer à travailler ?

_ Vous l'avez fait exprès, dit Ciel en lui jetant un regard noir. Vous savez très bien que je ne pourrais jamais jouer des trucs pareils à mon niveau.

_ À votre niveau actuel, effectivement, c'est compliqué.

_ Alors vous le faites vraiment expr …

_ Mais, le coupa le brun, je suis votre professeur. Mon but est donc de vous faire progresser, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez jouer ces morceaux. Non, ne me regardez pas avec cet air-là, soupira-t-il en voyant le regard agacé de Ciel. Nous allons commencer par les travailler lentement. Histoire que vous vous habituiez à leurs subtilités. »

Ciel ne supportait déjà plus de devoir suivre les cours de ce professeur. Il en avait déjà assez, c'était comme ça depuis le début et ça n'était pas près de changer. Malheureusement, il n'était qu'au début du cours et la suite s'annonçait mal.

Sebastian posa le premier morceau sur le pupitre. Ciel prit son violon, l'accorda rapidement et commença à jouer. Arrivé au milieu de la page, les notes ratées ou fausses ne se comptaient même plus. Sebastian avait un air ennuyé et ne disait rien. Le lycéen s'énervait intérieurement. Ce qu'il jouait était nul, mais c'était la faute du brun. Quel besoin avait-il de lui choisir un morceau si compliqué ? Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il finit enfin de le jouer, parce que oui, le jouer plus lentement ne faisait qu'augmenter la longueur et donc la torture que Ciel subissait en le jouant tant il lui semblait n'avoir rien réussi à jouer correctement. Sebastian, qui s'était assis sur le fauteuil du piano entre-temps, se releva et se mit à côté de lui.

Il entourait des passages sur la partition. Ciel le regardait sans rien dire. Il était déjà suffisamment énervé, et vu ce qu'il venait de jouer, la suite du cours s'annonçait vraiment comme une torture.

« _ Bon, fit Sebastian, nous allons commencer par ce passage. »

Il désigna une partie qu'il avait entourée. Ciel protesta.

« _ C'est trop compliqué ! Vous ne voulez pas me laisser le travailler cette semaine et le revoir dimanche prochain ? »

Il disait cela alors qu'il espérait au plus profond ne lui qu'il n'y aurait pas de dimanche prochain.

« _ Non. Il faut … »

Sebastian fut coupé dans sa phrase par un aboiement. La porte de la pièce qui était fermée jusqu'alors, s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un gros chien blanc. Le brun regarda l'animal d'un œil mauvais. Ça n'échappa pas à Ciel. Trop content de peut-être trouver un moyen d'énerver son professeur, il laissa le chien venir jusqu'à lui et se mit à le caresser.

« _ Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici … disait-il avec un air attendri en caressant l'énorme boule de poils. Je suis en plein cours, tu sais ? »

Ciel aurait explosé de rire s'il avait pu. Il ne parlait jamais à son chien de cette manière, mais franchement, voir la tête que faisait le brun quand il le fit lui donna envie de recommencer. L'animal sortit de la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

« _ Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un chien, commenta Sebastian.

_ Et vous vous en fichez. »

Le brun fut surpris à cette réponse. Le lycéen le regardait, amusé.

« _ Vous avez raison, cela m'importe peu.

_ Vous n'aimez pas les chiens ? fit Ciel avec ce même air amusé.

_ Pour être honnête, pas du tout. En fait, je les déteste. »

Ciel était satisfait. Et puis, soudain, il eut une idée. Restait à voir si c'en était une bonne ou pas. Mais son intuition lui disait de prononcer cette phrase qui lui était venue miraculeusement à l'esprit.

« _ C'est amusant. Vous savez comment s'appelle mon chien ?

_ Non.

_ Il s'appelle Sebastian.

_ …

_Oui oui, il s'appelle Sebastian. _Comme vous_, dit Ciel avec un regard victorieux. »

Sebastian ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ciel était satisfait. Finalement, c'était une bonne idée.

« _ Enfin bon, continua-t-il, lui, il est plus utile que vous. »

Sebastian sentait la colère lui monter au nez. Comment dire ? Être comparé à un chien était quelque peu … déplaisant ? Euphémisme. Et ce gosse qui se tenait de façon arrogante devant lui venait de le faire.

« _ Vous ne doutez de rien, vous. »

Ciel sourit narquoisement.

« _ Non, en effet. »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. D'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait pu penser qu'ils s'analysaient, chacun essayant de décrypter la moindre émotion dans le regard de l'autre. C'était une scène bien étrange, mais pour Ciel et Sebastian, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça. Ils s'accordaient si peu de crédit l'un à l'autre que s'ignorer devrait être chose aisée, et pourtant, ils étaient là, à s'observer en silence, Ciel en train de s'amuser de voir Sebastian quitter ce sourire hypocrite et ce même brun hypocrite en train d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce gosse. C'était étrange, mais sur le moment, ça ne le leur parut pas tant que ça.

Au bout d'un instant qui leur parut comme suspendu, ils cessèrent leur « duel de regard ». Sebastian se tourna vers le piano.

« _ Bon, nous allons donc reprendre, si vous voulez bien. Je vais vous accompagner au piano. On verra bien si ça vous aide. »

Ciel ne commenta pas. Sebastian l'accompagna au piano. Ce qu'il jouait n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Le cours se termina et le brun rentra chez lui. Là encore, Ciel fut heureux de le voir partir. Il rangea son violon, retourna dans sa chambre, laissant les partitions traîner sur le pupitre.

Et là encore, la semaine suivante fut longue, les heures de cours « passionnantes » et Aloïs toujours aussi « affectueux ». Le dimanche arriva, il _supporta _le cours une fois de plus et une autre semaine démarra. Ce cycle se répétait inlassablement, et faisait office pour Ciel de train-train quotidien.

Un mois avait passé depuis le premier cours avec Sebastian qui semblait toujours de plus en plus exigeant au fil des semaines, tandis que lui galérait comme pas possible. Il n'avait pas revu Finnian depuis que ce dernier l'avait emmené au café, alors un lundi, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, il décida de se rendre au Domestic's coffee. À la fin des cours, il essaya comme il put de se souvenir de la route à prendre pour se rendre au café. Il se repéra dans les rues à « l'a peu près » et finit finalement par y arriver.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, May-Linn –qui était en train de passer la serpillère- vint le saluer. Ciel et la jeune femme échangèrent quelques banalités et cette dernière se mit à parler, parler … Elle était visiblement très bavarde. Non pas que ce qu'elle disait n'intéressait pas Ciel mais … non en fait, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il l'écouta parler d'une oreille distraite des livraisons, de combien il y avait peu de clients en ce moment, sans doute à cause du froid, et des verres qu'elle avait brisée sans le faire exprès, en se cognant au coin du mur. Au bout de quelques minutes, le lycéen perdu patience. Il chercha une excuse pour « s'échapper » et avec chance, il en trouva une. Une plutôt bonne.

« _ May-Linn, est-ce que Finnian est ici ? »

Non, Ciel ne se servait pas du tout du blond comme d'échappatoire, pas du tout ! Plus sérieusement, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, et il avait vraiment envie de lui dire à quel point ses cours étaient affreux, à quel point son quotidien l'ennuyait. Parce que le blondinet ne le jugeait pas. Il se contentait de lui remonter le moral, de sourire, et d'être sincère. Des gens qui ne le jugeaient pas, Ciel n'en connaissait pas des masses. Sa mère ne le jugeait pas, certes, mais elle s'inquiétait trop souvent pour lui. Son père était trop occupé, et de toute façon, il se voyait très mal discuter de son ennui avec lui. Sa tante, elle, pourrait peut-être le comprendre, mais elle avait une vie chargée qui lui prenait déjà pas mal de son temps, même de son temps libre. Et quant à Aloïs … eh bien, c'était Aloïs.

« _ Non, il était ici hier, mais il travaillait aujourd'hui.

_ Est-ce que tu sais où je pourrai le trouver ? »

La jeune femme le regarda un instant, semblant réfléchir.

« _ Je pense qu'à cette heure-ci, il ne travaille pas. Il a dû sortir faire des courses, puisqu'il n'est pas encore rentré. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais le voir ? C'est urgent ?

_ Non, pas vraiment.

_ Tu peux l'attendre ici, si tu veux. »

Ciel se voyait mal rester faire plante verte dans le café, en écoutant les plaintes et péripéties de la jeune serveuse. Il regarda sa montre. Dix-huit heures. Il n'était pas tard, mais dehors, il faisait déjà presque nuit.

« _ Non, merci, je pense que je vais y aller.

_ Vraiment ? Tu veux que je laisse un message à Finny ?

_ Non, c'est bon.

_ Très bien, dit-elle joyeusement. Passe une bonne soirée et n'hésite pas à revenir !

_Oui. Merci. »

Il réajusta son sac sur son épaule et quitta le café. Le froid le fit frissonner un peu pendant qu'il s'engageait dans la rue, presque vide à cette heure-ci.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas tard, et il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il voulait qu'il se passe quelque chose. Vraiment. Quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi, mais en tout cas, il souhaitait que quelque chose arrive, quelque chose qui retarderait l'heure à laquelle il pouvait rentrer. Et comme si une quelconque divinité l'avait entendu, le portable dans sa poche se mit à vibrer. Pour une fois, il l'avait pris avec lui, comme s'il avait eu un pressentiment, une intuition qui, le matin-même lui disait que s'il ne le prenait pas, il manquerait quelque chose. En sortant l'objet de sa poche, il se sentit chanceux, et encore plus en voyant le nom du contact affiché à l'écran. Madame Red. Il décrocha, et la voix de sa tante lui parvint.

« **_ Ciel ?**

_ Allô ?

_ **Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ?**

_ Assez bien.

_ **Tant mieux. J'ai un peu de temps libre, alors je me demandais si tu voulais passer à la clinique. Je dois te parler de quelque chose.** »

Ciel était trop content. Il avait à présent une bonne raison de ne pas rentrer chez lui tout de suite.

« _ Oui, ça ne me dérange pas.

_ **Très bien, **fit la voix visiblement réjouie de sa tante, **je t'attends à la clinique alors.** »

Et elle raccrocha. Ciel rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il souriait intérieurement. Il était trop content de voir sa tante, pour le moment, elle était le prétexte qui lui permettait de rentrer un peu plus tard. Non pas que ses parents surveillaient où il sortait, même loin de là, mais si sa tante s'avait pas téléphoné, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il serait alors rentré chez lui. Et ça, sur le moment, il n'en avait pas envie.

Il marcha donc d'un pas rapide vers l'hôpital, traversant prudemment les carrefours où les voitures affluaient à cette heure de la journée. Les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés. Il avait l'impression qu'il était au moins vingt-deux heures mais non, il n'était que dix-huit heures. Le fait qu'il fasse nuit si tôt tantôt l'agaçait, tantôt pas. En tout cas, il aimait bien avoir cette impression de se promener en pleine nuit. C'était agréable, ça donnait une espèce de sensation de liberté factice. Mais c'était bien.

Il arriva assez vite devant l'hôpital, bien que le trajet à pieds lui ait paru durer une éternité. Il entra dans le hall, comme à son habitude, et salua l'employée à l'accueil. C'était souvent elle qu'il voyait, mais il n'y avait jamais fait trop attention. C'était une femme banale. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux bruns, un visage qui passe inaperçu. Il lut le nom qu'indiquait son badge. « Paula ». Un nom banal pour une femme banale.

« _ Bonsoir, savez-vous où se trouve Angelina ? Elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre mais n'a pas précisé où, commença Ciel.

_ Elle est en pause ? Euh … Je crois avoir compris qu'elle était à la cafétéria.

_ Merci »

La remerciant d'un signe de tête, il prit la direction de la cafétéria. C'était l'un des lieux les plus lumineux de l'hôpital, après le hall, et ses baies vitrées donnaient sur le parc derrière le bâtiment principal.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il ne chercha pas Angelina bien longtemps, la couleur de ses cheveux la rendant repérable assez facilement. Elle était assise seule, à une table, et buvait tranquillement un café. Autour d'elle, assis à d'autres tables, discutaient des familles ou amis de malades. Certains malades eux-mêmes, qui pouvaient aller à la cafétéria, en profitaient pour discuter avec leurs amis autour d'un sandwich. Il y avait aussi des médecins, qui se dépêchaient de manger ou de boire quelque chose avant de reprendre leur travail.

Ciel s'approcha de la table ou était assise sa tante et y vit deux sandwichs et un muffin au chocolat. Il sourit, elle faisait mine de rien mais elle avait pris un muffin au chocolat. Il s'installa en face d'elle.

« _ Bonsoir. »

Sa tante, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées à son arrivée, releva la tête et lui sourit. Elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse d'avoir un peu de temps, mais son regard traduisait autre chose … Ciel se commenta pas mais fut troublé par ce quelque chose qui semblait manquer dans ses yeux.

« _ Bonsoir Ciel ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Vous m'avez déjà posé cette question au téléphone, dit Ciel, amusé.

_ Ah ! C'est vrai ! Je radote, c'est la fatigue, que veux-tu ! »

Elle soupira. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée. Les cernes violettes en dessous de ses yeux en témoignaient. Bien que Ciel ne la vit pas souvent, il lui sembla qu'elle avait vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle avait un travail monstrueux, et c'était peu dire. Pourtant, et malgré les contraintes que son métier lui imposaient, elle continuait de travailler d'arrache-pied, parce que c'était la voie qu'elle avait choisi en franchissant les portes de la fac de médecine, et que cette voie, elle l'aimait. Ciel admirait beaucoup la volonté que sa tante avait dans son travail, mais il trouvait dommage de voir vieillir à vue d'œil une aussi belle femme, car oui, pour Ciel, sa tante était vraiment une belle femme. Alors, la voir se fatiguer autant lui faisait un peu de peine parfois.

« _ Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? »

Sa tante somnolait à moitié.

« _ Oui. J'ai une semaine de repos, à partir de lundi prochain. »

Ciel fut surpris.

« _ Mais … vous ne m'aviez pas dit dernièrement que vous auriez moins de temps ? »

Le visage de sa tante s'assombrit. Ciel perçut alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les yeux de Madame Red ne brillaient soudainement plus, elle était troublée. Il ne dit rien, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Pendant cet instant de silence, il se rendit compte de ce qui manquait dans ses yeux. De la _vitalité_. Sa tante avait un regard éteint. Pourtant, sa voix lui avait paru si joyeuse au téléphone …

« _ On m'a demandé de prendre un peu de repos. »

Ciel ne bougeait plus. Il attendait que sa tante continue, qu'elle continue de lui parler. Parce qu'à présent, sa voix aussi semblait éteinte.

« _ Je … Nous avons eu une opération l'autre jour. J'étais en charge de cette opération.»

Il y avait dans sa voix une gravité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« _ C'était un cas compliqué, commença-t-elle. Je vais te passer les détails mais … l'opération a échoué. Le patient a eu des complications … Enfin, il est mort dans la nuit. On a essayé de le réanimer … en vain. »

Les cernes sous ses yeux ressortaient d'autant plus qu'en parlant, elle avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de dix ans. Elle s'arrêta. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle avait l'air de souffrir dix fois plus que le nombre de larmes qu'elle aurait pu verser. Elle était épuisée. Physiquement. Mais surtout moralement. Et ça, ce n'était jamais bon, pour personne. Ciel aurait dû dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Finalement, les premiers mots qu'ils lui vinrent à l'esprit étaient banals. Mais il ne voyait rien d'autre. Alors il tenta au moins de les dire avec le plus de sincérité possible.

« _ Je suis désolé. »

Sa tante se redressa. Elle le regarda d'un air qu'il ne voulait pas voir sur son visage, un air désolé.

« _ Pardon, je t'embêtes avec mes histoires, dit-elle en baissant la tête. »

Non, vous ne m'embêtez pas le moins du monde. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu dire, mais une fierté malvenue l'en empêchait. Alors il se tut, compatissant le plus possible à la somme de souffrances que pouvait ressentir sa tante à cet instant, en silence.

« _ Si vous avez un peu de temps, vous pourriez passer à la maison dans la semaine, je suis sûr de ma mère en serait enchantée. »

Angelina releva la tête. Elle parut surprise un moment, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

« _ Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête. Un silence gêné reprit place. Ciel regardait le muffin au chocolat, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis le début de leur conversation. Ce muffin, c'était une sorte d'habitude qu'ils avaient, quand ils se voyaient. Elle l'achetait à la cafétéria, et quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, elle le lui offrait, et il le mangeait pendant qu'elle buvait son café. C'était devenu une habitude entre eux, leurs petites conversations autour d'un café et d'un muffin au chocolat.

« _ Au fait, commença Angelina, tu veux le manger, le muffin au chocolat ? »

Ciel sourit. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le manger. Cette habitude avait quelque chose de rassurant, tout de même.

Il prit le muffin et croqua dedans. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel, c'était un muffin industriel, mais il faisait partie de ces rares moments –trop rares à son goût- où il pouvait voir sa tante. C'est pourquoi ce muffin avait quelque chose d'irremplaçable, ce muffin qu'il mangeait dans la cafétéria, avec sa tante, et nulle part ailleurs.

« _ Ah, au téléphone. Vous deviez me parler de quelque chose ? »

Angelina releva pour la énième fois la tête. Elle sourit. D'un sourire triste et fatigué, mais le premier sourire sincère depuis qu'il l'avait rejointe. D'une certaine façon, il en était heureux.

« _ Oui. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allés à un concert ensemble. »

Les yeux de Ciel s'arrondirent. En effet, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas allés à un concert, en fait, cela faisait une éternité.

« _ Tu te souviens du premier concert auquel ont avait assisté ? C'était il y a longtemps, hein. fit-elle, rêveuse. »

Si Ciel s'en souvenait ? Pas qu'un peu. En vérité, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Chaque son, le visage de sa tante et de sa mère qui lui souriaient. Chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de ce moment, il ne rêvait que de le revivre une fois de plus.

« _ Oui, je m'en souviens.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais avoir un peu de temps … et … Enfin, j'ai obtenu quatre places au théâtre pour mercredi prochain. Tu peux déjà en parler à Rachel, je suis sûre qu'elle serait contente. J'en parlerai aussi à Vincent si je passe dans la semaine. Qu'en penses-tu ? Ça te dirait de venir ? »

Ciel avait l'impression de rêver. Il n'était pas sûr d'y aller, mais il s'imaginait déjà, franchissant les portes du théâtre pour la deuxième fois. Il était trop heureux, rien qu'en y pensant. Si la liste des choses qui l'enjouaient dans sa vie était minime, passer une soirée musicale avec sa famille en faisait indiscutablement partie.

Il se perdait dans ses pensées, se souvenant du premier concerto pour violon qu'il avait entendu, assis sur les fauteuils de tissus rouges.

« _ Je serai ravi de venir.

_ Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. »

Elle finit son café d'une traite, et regarda sa montre.

« _ Je suis désolée, je dois retourner travailler.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, nous aurons du temps la semaine prochaine, dit Ciel en souriant. »

Sa tante se leva, et il fit de même. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la cafétéria, marchant côte à côte. Arrivés dans le hall, sa tante se tourna vers lui.

« _ Sois prudent en rentrant, il fait déjà nuit.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. »

Ciel s'avança vers la sortie. Il hésita. Finalement, il se retourna vers elle.

« _ Prenez soin de vous. »

Elle lui sourit.

« _ Pourquoi prends-tu cet air grave ? On se revoit dans quelques jours.

_ Oui, bon courage.

_ Merci. »

Et il quitta la clinique. Il s'inquiétait un peu moins pour sa tante. Elle avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux après leur conversation. Il lui faudrait sans doute un peu de temps pour se remettre, mais si il pouvait l'aider à se sentir un peu mieux, ne serait-ce qu'en parlant avec elle, alors il ferait son possible pour lui remonter le moral. Et puis, il avait vraiment hâte d'être à ce concert, rien qu'à l'imaginer, il était de bonne humeur.

Fatigué, il décida de prendre le bus. Rentré chez lui, il se dépêcha de retirer ses vêtements, et lessivé, il tomba comme une masse dans son lit.


End file.
